Harry Potter ou le Mystère du Steak Haché
by One Ring
Summary: Oyez! Oyez ! A vous tous, Lecteurs Acharnés ... Avez vous su lire entre les lignes ? Nous, oui ! Et on vous le prouve ...
1. L'art d'être un imbécile

Chapitre 1 : Dudley Détraqué ou l'art d'être un imbécile

Harry Potter était allongé dans le jardin, et il discutait avec un petit bonhomme bleu dont la tête était surmontée d'un bonnet blanc.

_ Alors le méchant Schtroumpf noir schtroumpfe à se schtroumpfer ! expliqua le Schtroumpf.

_ Ah, d'accord ! répondit Harry qui, bien entendu, connaît la langue inconnue des Schtroumpfs.

Une détonation retentit et Harry se releva alors que le Schtroumpf se réfugiait dans sa BD. Il se cogna à la fenêtre que son oncle venait d'ouvrir. Aussitôt une engueulade éclata et Harry, furieux, se mit à marcher dans la rue en ressassant son injustice. 

Personne ne se souciait de lui, le Grand et Merveilleux Harry Potter ! Tous l'ignoraient, alors qu'il était le plus fort, le plus intelligent ! Même Voldemort l'avait oublié, alors que c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait pu revenir ! Harry Potter était un garçon incompris de ses amis et de ses ennemis. Après avoir fait tout ce qu'on lui conseillait de ne pas faire, il lui vint l'idée d'emmerder son cousin Dudley.

_ Hey, le Gros ! l'interpella Harry. 

_ Dégage ! répondit aimablement Dudley.

La situation s'engraina mais ils furent interrompus par un couple de Détraqueurs amoureux qui arrivèrent, vexés qu'on ait pas pensé à eux pour le thé. Enragés à l'idée de ne pas avoir eu droit aux petits gâteaux, ils décidèrent d'embrasser Harry et Dudley (ce qui venant d'un Détraqueur n'est pas une tendresse). 

Au bout de plusieurs essais, Harry parvint à faire sortir une pizza aux anchois de sa baguette magique. Les Détraqueurs, horrifiés à la vue des anchois mortes et y étant entre autre allergique, s'enfuirent en courant. 

_ Et merde ! A cause du régime que je subis, mon Patronus s'est transform ! jura Harry tandis que Dudley tentait de rattraper la pizza. 

A ce moment, Mrs Figg, arriva, sortant visiblement de son bain. 

_ Pour une fois que j'arrivais à avoir de l'eau chaude ! pesta-t-elle. J'avais pourtant dit à Mondigus de ne pas aller voir les Télétubbies !


	2. La menace des confettis

Chapitre 2 : Une volée de Hibou, ou la menace des Confettis

Harry, horrifié à l'idée qu'une personne puisse aimer cette émission s'évanouit, tandis que Dudley tombait inanimé, fatigué d'avoir trop couru. Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il se fit pourchasser par un hibou venu lui apporter une lettre et rentra se réfugier au 4, Privet Drive, suivi de près par Dudley qui avait peur du noir, tandis que Mrs Figg discutait avec animation avec un gros bonhomme possédant une antenne sur la tête.  Dudley, terrifié par l'inconnu devant chez lui s'évanouit dans le salon et la tante Pétunia se mit à courir frénétiquement en hurlant autour de lui, alors que l'oncle Vernon sortait une perceuse de sa veste en menaçant le vide. Harry avait à peine fini de lire le télégramme qu'un postier déguisé en hibou fit son apparition à la fenêtre.

_ Salut la compagnie ! Harry Potter c'est bien ici ?

_ Ouais, c'est moi ! Tu es venu pour un autographe ? répondit Harry au postier. 

L'homme-hibou lui tendit une lettre avant de disparaître, transporté par des anneaux de métal gris. Aussitôt, Harry décacheta la lettre et remarqua :

_ Ils savent pas ce qu'ils veulent au ministère ! Un coup je suis viré, et maintenant je le suis plus ! Je parie que je vais recevoir un autre hibou m'annonçant que je passe plus d'audition le 12 Août ! 

Il tendit l'oreille mais comme il n'entendit rien d'autre que l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia qui hurlaient, il haussa les épaules en se disant que même le Ministère voulait sa peau. A ce moment, la tante Pétunia s'écria, hystérique : 

_ Ce sont les Détraqueurs qui ont fait ça !

Aussitôt, Harry, stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, s'évanouit, avant de rêver d'une peluche volante jaunâtre qui ressemblait à un lionceau à l'accent marseillais qui le poursuivait en voulant le capturer. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se rendit compte que l'oncle Vernon avait pris la décision de le jeter dehors, pensant que c'était lui qui lui avait mangé son morceau de gruyère qu'il n'arrivait plus à retrouver. C'est à ce moment qu'un nouvel hibou s'engouffra dans la cuisine et déposa un colis rouge fumant devant la tante Pétunia avant d'exploser en une pluie de confettis qui fit fondre Pétunia en larmes. Puis des petites créatures hideuses se mirent à chanter, en s'accompagnant de lyres : 

_ Souviens-toi du Steak Hach ! 

_ C'est bon, cria-t-elle, en se précipitant sur un balai. On le garde ! Mais ne salissez plus la maison ! 

Aussitôt les confettis s'arrêtèrent de jaillir et l'oncle Vernon fit monter Harry dans sa chambre en le poussant du bout d'un bâton, craignant d'attraper lui aussi le rhume.


	3. La nouvelle rivale de Harry

Chapitre 3 : L'avant-garde ou la nouvelle rivale de Harry

Harry se dit que la formidable aventure qu'il venait de vivre devait faire la une des journaux. Il prit un parchemin et écrivit dessus :

« _Je suis le Grand Harry Potter, le Garçon qui a Survécu, et je viens de danser la Cucarracha avec deux Détraqueurs ! Si vous voulez des détails, c'est 3 gallions le cm de parchemin !_ »  

Harry envoya Hedwige, sa chouette, à tous les journaux connus du monde des Sorciers : _La Gazette du Sorcier_, _Le Quibbler_ et _Le Neuneu Journal_. Puis, enchanté à l'idée qu'il allait devenir millionnaire, il s'endormit dans de beaux rêves dorés. Au bout de trois jours, voyant qu'il n'avait aucune réponse, il se remit à crier son injustice jusqu'à ce qu'un bout du plafond lui tombe sur la tête, l'assommant sur le coup et épargnant au monde entier ses jérémiades. Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il se décida à descendre manger et croisa l'oncle Vernon en habit de soirée, et Dudley qui portait une perruque. 

_ Nous avons été nommés par le professeur Tournesol comme la famille la plus intéressante ! informa Vernon avec un air supérieur. Alors, on part. Reste ici et assomme-toi à nouveau.

Aussitôt que Vernon et Dudley eurent rejoints Pétunia qui les attendait dans la voiture (vêtue -ô horreur- d'un costume moulant et d'une mini-jupe), Harry referma la porte pour ne pas mourir d'horreur. Puis, il se rendit compte que des gens étaient entrés chez lui, et après un superbe effort de mémoire d'une bonne heure, il en reconnut deux : le professeur Lupin et Alastor Maugrey. Lorsque Maugrey se fut assuré que Harry était bien Harry (en lui faisant ingurgiter deux litres de Véritasérum et lui posant toutes les questions qui pouvaient bien lui passer par la tête comme qu'elle est la couleur des chaussettes de Dumbledore) il se lança dans une thèse sur la sécurité du port de baguette magique et de chausson en forme de canard. Au bord de la crise de nerf, une jeune femme à la perruque violette l'assomma sous les protestations de Lupin qui semblait passionné par ces nouvelles théories de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal Démoniaque et le professeur Lupin commença les présentations : 

_ Voici Harry Potter, le Garçon qui a survécu, dit solennellement Lupin à ses compagnons.

Alors qu'un sorcier bougon faisait remarquer qu'ils l'avaient déjà compris, la sorcière aux cheveux violets lança l'Avada Kedavra sur le pauvre homme pour le faire taire définitivement et fit disparaître son corps.

_ Harry, je te présente Nymphadora Tonks, la descendante d'Arlequin.

Aussitôt, des projecteurs l'éclairèrent et des chérubins firent voler une pluie de pétale de fleur au-dessus d'elle pendant qu'elle battait des paupières, pensant se mettre en valeur. Comme Lupin voyait que Harry commençait à prendre ombrage de cette nouvelle rivale, il continua de nommer les sorciers présents :

_ Kingsley Shacklebot, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore et Hestia Jones. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, puisque tu n'en entendras jamais parler. Et j'oubliais : voici Scoubidou et Sammy. 

Alors que le chien Scoubidou lançait son cri en effrayant le pauvre Sammy qui sauta dans les bras de Maugrey en faisant sauter l'œil magique de son orbite, Tonks expliquait à Harry qu'elle était une métamorphmagus (qu'elle pouvait donc changer son apparence à volonté) et lui faisait la démonstration de ses fabuleux talents en se coiffant d'une perruque rose et d'un tutu. Désespéré, Harry s'apprêtait à mettre fin à ses jours, mais Sam Beckett qui venait de prendre possession du corps de Scoubidou l'en empêcha. 

A la fin de la journée, une fois que Tonks eut fini d'essayer tous ses costumes avant de décréter que celui de bouffon lui allait le mieux, tous se mirent en route vers une destination inconnue, sans trop de difficultés hormis les ennuis avec le vol d'oies qui leur avaient grillé la priorité et la collision avec le Boeing qui désarçonna Tonks de son balais (mais pas d'inquiétude, une formidable bourrasque de vent la sauva et elle put se remettre en route sans aucune égratignure !). Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle sombre et Maugrey se mit à pleurer parce que la panne de secteur l'empêchait de jouer avec l'Eteignoir de Dumbledore. Aussitôt, Lupin le consola et il remit à Harry un papier où il était écrit :

_ Le quartier général de la Société des Fous Volants se trouve juste devant toi ! Ce message s'autodétruira dans 30 secondes.


	4. Les Feux de l'Academie Story

Chapitre 4 : 12, Square Grimmauld ou les Feux de l'Académie Story

Alors que le parchemin s'enflammait, une maison en ruine apparut et tous s'y engouffrèrent. Aussitôt, un présentateur s'exclama, faisant face à une caméra :

_ Bonjour à toutes et à tous, nous sommes en direct du 12 Square Grimmauld où un nouveau venu va faire son apparition dans le loft ! Alors, quelles sont vos premières impressions ?

Mettant son micro sous le nez de Harry, le présentateur sourit.

_ Heu… J'espère qu'on va s'occuper de moi ! En tant que célébrité, je le mérite ! Parce que, il faut que je vous explique ! Il y a 14 ans… 

Tous furent sauvés par Hermione et Ron qui prirent chacun Harry par un bras et le traînèrent à leur suite, alors qu'il racontait sa vie. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans leur chambre, Harry se mit à hurler :

_ Vous avez foiré mon entrée ! Et vous m'avez pas répondu ! A moi, le plus grand de tous les sorciers du monde, à qui même Dumbledore et Voldemort n'arrivent pas à la cheville ! C'est moi qui vous ai toujours sauvé la vie et sorti d'affaire, et c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de tout ce que vous avez ! Et vous n'avez pas la moindre reconnaissance pour moi ! 

Alors que Hermione tentait vaguement d'expliquer qu'ils ne savaient rien sauf que l'Ordre du Phœnix était un groupe secret fondé par Dumbledore en coopération avec James Bond, que Ron tentait de faire rentrer le plus grand nombre de mouches possible dans sa bouche pour battre le record du monde, Fred et Georges apparurent en transplanant de devant la porte de la petite pièce.

_ Hey ! On vient de battre un record d'audience ! informa Fred. 

_ Ouais ! Et si on écoute bien on va avoir droit à un show exclusif en bas ! 

Aussitôt, ils sortirent une chambre à air qu'ils donnèrent à Harry. Alors que le garçon tentait de comprendre à quoi ça pouvait bien servir, tous en sortirent de leur poche et les collèrent au sol. C'est ce moment que choisit Ginny pour arriver et les informer que Molly Weasley avait bouché leurs appareils. Déçus, ils préférèrent parler des derniers potins de la Star Academy, puis de la famille Weasley, notamment la trahison (Ô combien surprenante) de Percy. Enfin, la discussion dériva sur Harry qui apprit que la Gazette du Sorcier ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Harry, horrifié se mit à courir hystériquement dans la chambre, et il fut seulement interrompu par Mrs Weasley qui venait les chercher pour manger. Soudain, Tonks se prit admirablement les pieds et tomba dans un bruit merveilleux. Aussitôt, un hurlement se fit entendre, alors qu'une femme ressemblant à une momie baveuse faisait sauter la porte blindée de ses gongs :

_ Bande de Trolls ! Vous m'avez fait rater la réplique de Victor à Nicky ! 

Harry resta pétrifié sur place, alors qu'un homme brun, aidé de Lupin, tentait de remettre la porte blindée. Une fois qu'ils y furent arrivés, l'homme brun, que Harry finit par reconnaître comme étant son parrain, dit, d'un air mécontent :

_ Salut Harry ! Je suis désolé que tu ais du apprendre l'existence des Feux de l'Amour. 


	5. l'Extraordinaire Tonks

Chapitre 5 : L'Ordre du Phœnix ou l' Extraordinaire Tonks

Alors que Harry demandait à son parrain ce qu'était _Les Feux de l'Amour_, et que celui-ci le lui expliquait, un rondoudou apparut et commença à chanter. Mais, très vite, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait eu aucun effet : tous s'étaient déjà endormis à cause du récit de Sirius de la passionnante histoire de ce feuilleton sans fin. Vexé, il gribouilla le visage de la première personne qu'il rencontra : Tonks. Lorsque tous se réveillèrent, elle vit avec horreur que son masque avait des moustaches, mais, trouvant que ça lui allait bien, elle décida de le garder. Tous purent enfin descendre dans la crypte d'où ils chassèrent Dracula qui avait voulu s'y réfugier, et ils mangèrent, après que Tonks eut cassé tout ce qui passait dans ses mains et se soit donné en spectacle en faisant une brillante démonstration de son titre de « miss nez de clown » (ce qui consiste à mettre un nez rouge plus vite que son ombre). Après que Mrs Weasley et Sirius aient fait un concours pour savoir qui crierait le plus fort qu'il était le mieux placé pour être responsable de Harry, que Harry ait réussi à dégonfler sa tête et ses chevilles avant qu'elles n'aient atteintes le stade critique de l'explosion, et que Ginny soit montée discuter avec le marchant de sable et Nounours, tous purent parler de Voldemort et de l'action de l'Ordre du Phœnix. 

_ Bon, il fait quoi Voldemort ? demanda Harry, avidement, rêvant de batailles d'où il sortirait vainqueur en héros.

_ Il joue au Monopoly avec Malefoy, expliqua Sirius. Rogue fait la banque pour surveiller leurs discussions. Et moi je reste ici pour surveiller la Team Rocket. 

_ Pourquoi ? questionna Harry.

_ Parce que sinon, ils vont jouer des mauvais tours à Pikachu et c'est notre Gardien du Secret. Et Remus fait parti de la ligue Pokémon de la protection des Pikachus Poursuivis. 

_ Et Rogue ? grogna Harry. 

_ Il fait de la pub pour les films d'horreur. 

_ Et moi alors ? s'enquit Harry, inquiet de voir sa gloire s'envoler.

_ Tu fais rien. Moi, Tonks, je me charge de tout ! répondit Tonks en se levant, illuminée par une lumière venant de nul part. Avec mon intelligence supérieure et mon don de métamorphmagus, je peux tout faire ! Je suis une grande héroïne et je suis la meilleure en tout ! D'ailleurs, tout le monde le reconnaît puisque je fais parti de l'Ordre du Phœnix ! 

Alors que Harry se mettait à pleurer, sentant bien qu'elle prenait sa place, JK Rowling applaudit à son discours avant de prendre une feuille et de marquer dessus _ Nymphadora Tonks à l'Ecole des Sorciers_ et de commencer à écrire. Voyant que son Harry chéri commençait à déprimer, Molly Weasley décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller se coucher et elle l'amena dans sa chambre alors qu'il hurlait désespérément sa rage de martyr incompris.


	6. l'identité cachée de Tonks

Chapitre 6 : La noble et très ancienne maison des Black ou l'identité cachée de Tonks

         Alors que Harry et Ron tentaient de dormir, Fred et Georges apparurent dans leur chambre, avant de s'excuser en expliquant qu'ils avaient transplané en dormant. Puis, ils regagnèrent leur chambre et tous purent s'endormir, même les créatures qui peuplaient la maison. Au petit matin, tous furent réveillés au clairon et après avoir déjeuner, ils décidèrent de chasser les créatures nuisibles. C'est ainsi que des Doxy furent pétrifiées et jetées, qu'une goule fut mise hors d'état de nuire et qu'un moustique fut chassé durant toute une après-midi avant que la pauvre bête, confondue avec un monstre tueur, puisse s'échapper par une fenêtre ouverte par laquelle Tonks faisait pénétrer le Soleil afin de bronzer. Puis, le lendemain, ils décidèrent de faire un vide-grenier. C'est ce moment que choisi Mondingus pour apparaître avec un lot de chaudrons trouvé au détour d'un pub. Furieuse, Mrs Weasley se mit à hurler, délogeant ainsi l'elfe de maison qui résidait ici : Kreatcher. Lorsqu'il apparut dans la pièce où se trouvaient Harry, Fred, Georges, Ron et Hermione, Hermione lui mit une pétition sous le nez en le noyant sous un flot de parole ventant les mérites de la SALE. Kritcher, rendu fou par ses cris hauts-perchés, se mit alors à marcher sur les mains et se cogna à Sirius qui venait d'entrer. Aussitôt, il se mit à chanter que la tapisserie devait être sauvée et il fut mis à la porte avec un coup de pied. Furieux que l'elfe de maison ait réchappé au nettoyage, Sirius s'approcha de l'arbre généalogique des « black » avant de se lancer dans l'histoire de sa famille, insistant sur le fait que Tonks était apparentée à lui. 

_ Tonks est la fille de ma cousine préférée, apprit Sirius à Harry. 

_ Alors pourquoi elle est pas marquée ? s'étonna Harry en regardant la tapisserie.

_ Parce qu'elle est inconnue. C'est la fille cachée qui arrive un jour de nul part et prend une grande importance, expliqua son parrain.

Avec horreur, Harry comprit que Tonks était la créature la plus dangereuse au monde (en particulier pour lui) : une Mary Sue rassemblant tous les points. Puis, Sirius raconta sa vie à son filleul et lui apprit que James Potter lisait « Winnie l'Ourson » à 16 ans. La voix de Mrs Weasley les interrompit dans leur débat sur le télétubbies le plus intéressant (Harry soutenant que c'était Lala et Sirius Po). 

Après le repas, ils purent donc commencer la bataille contre la maison qui se défendait en faisant apparaître des bras aux murs, à coup de sabre laser empruntés à Georges Lucas. Enfin, le combat final se déroula dans une chambre à l'étage et il opposa Tonks à une miette de pain infernale qui voulait l'étouffer. Sortant vainqueur du duel, Tonks se fit mitrailler par les photographes du _Times_, de la _Gazette du Sorcier_, de _Paris Match_ et des _Editions Atlas_ qui voulaient sortir une poupée d'elle à assembler ainsi qu'un jeu de bataille afin de remettre en scène ce combat mémorable. A ce moment, Harry voulut se jeter par la fenêtre mais l'ange Monica apparut pour lui expliquer qu'il devait vivre pour que les lecteurs découvrent enfin quelle était la réponse à l'énigme du Steack Haché. Harry, repensant que le lendemain il serait au centre de l'attention de beaucoup de monde, descendit du rebord de la fenêtre et y poussa Tonks qui fut miraculeusement rattrapé par Franck Parker, revenu une semaine en arrière afin de la sauver. 


	7. Le monde du Ministre de Coeur

Chapitre 7 : Le ministère de la Magie ou le monde du Ministre de coeur

Au petit matin, Harry se leva d'humeur guillerette en chantonnant qu'il était le centre de l'attention du monde entier et qu'il le valait bien, notamment parce qu'il avait du shampoing Loréal. Lorsqu'il se rendit à la cuisine, son humeur s'assombrit lorsqu'il vit que Tonks aussi était présente. 

_ Vous comprenez, Molly, dit Tonks à Mrs Weasley sans apercevoir Harry. Je suis si fatiguée ! Je n'ai pu dormir que 10h cette nuit ! Et ça nuit horriblement à mon teint ! Et cette nuit encore j'ai rêvé que j'avais une ride ! Il faut absolument que je me refasse une teinture ! Bien entendu, rien ne pourra jamais remplacer l'éclat incomparable de ma magnifique chevelure…

Voyant que Mrs Weasley ne faisait plus attention à elle car elle expliquait à Harry que Arthur l'emmènerait au ministère, Tonks s'approcha d'un miroir.

_ Miroir, mon beau miroir, dis-moi qui est la plus belle ! demanda-t-elle en tentant de se mettre en valeur. 

Comme le miroir répondait que c'était elle, elle finit enfin par se taire et manger. Puis, Harry partit avec Arthur Weasley dans le centre de Londres, avant de rentrer dans une petite cabine téléphonique de laquelle il sortit un homme châtain fumant la pipe et qui s'était caché à l'intérieur. 

_ Chef Gautier, quelle surprise ! s'exclama Arthur Weasley.

_ Bonjour Arthur ! Je cherche l'inspecteur Gadget. Nos espions nous ont appris que le docteur Mad allait tenter de pirater l'ordinateur de Ben Laden. 

Le chef Gautier sortit de la cabine et Harry et Mr Weasley tombèrent le long d'un toboggan qui se situait sous leurs pieds. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au ministère de la magie, ils furent agressés par une statue représentant une reine jouant au cricket avec des cartes et des sorciers qui prirent la baguette de Harry en lui promettant de la lui rendre à son retour, une fois qu'il leur aurait signé un autographe. Flatté, Harry accepta et Mr Weasley l'emmena dans son bureau en lui commentant les différents départements traversés. Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, Harry se retrouva nez à nez avec un grand lapin blanc portant une montre qui s'écriait qu'il était en retard. Réalisant alors qu'il se trouvait dans le labyrinthe de Alice au Pays des Merveilles, Harry se rapprocha de son guide à qui il semblait avoir poussé des oreilles de chat. Puis, alors que Harry lisait un magazine sur les bouchons de liège ensorcelés, Perkins arriva en courant vers Arthur Weasley et lui apprit que l'audience de Harry avait été avancé et déplacé. Prenant conscience que jamais Harry n'arriverait à temps, et qu'il était même déjà en retard, Arthur Weasley employa les grands moyens et il appela la Momie afin qu'elle puisse l'amener à la salle d'audience disciplinaire numéro 10.


	8. Le Donjon du Milieu

Chapitre 8 : L'audition ou le Donjon du Milieu

Lorsque Harry entra dans la pièce sombre, deux cavaliers noirs le traînèrent jusqu'à un fauteuil en le menaçant d'une épée. Soudain, un œil nimbé de flammes apparut au-dessus de l'Assemblée des Sorciers (le Winzengamot). 

_ Bien, l'audience pour juger Harry Potter coupable est ouverte, annonça Cornélius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie. Les interrogateurs sont : Moi, Cornélius Fudge, l'irremplaçable Ministre de la Magie, Jane Dolores Umbridge, qui m'est entièrement dévouée et complètement hostile à Harry Potter, et Amélia Susan Bones, parce que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement pour plus truquer ce procès. Enfin, Percy Weasley sera chargé de prendre de fausses notes à l'encontre de Harry Potter.

Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à raconter ses malheurs en prenant un air terrifié de circonstance, une voix se fit entendre : 

_ Et moi, Albus, Percival, Wulfric, Brian, Blabla Dumbledore je suis du côté de mon pauvre petit protégé Harry Potter, comme vous pouvez vous en douter.

A ce moment, un tableau marqué « applause » s'alluma et les sorciers de l'assemblée applaudirent, alors que le Ministre ainsi que quelques autres semblaient contrariés et terrifiés. Une fois qu'un vieux sorcier eut fait exploser le panneau lumineux en remarquant qu'il faisait trop de lumière, le ministre de la Magie put enfin reprendre la parole.

_ On ne vous avez pourtant pas invité à venir ! Et on avait changé l'heure exprès ! pleurnicha Fudge en se mouchant dans son chapeau melon vert. 

Après qu'il eut fini de hurler que personne ne lui était fidèle et que tous trahissaient son maître Sauron, et que Dumbledore ait fait entrer les déménageurs pour qu'il lui apporte son salon, l'audience put commencer.

         Alors que Fudge lisait les accusations portées contre Harry avec moult détails et à grand renfort d'articles, Harry tenta vainement de se défendre. Voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, il se mit à hurler et taper du pied par terre. Voulant le faire taire, on l'interrogea alors et il raconta en prenant l'air le plus pathétique possible, que des Détraqueurs armés de mitraillettes aveint voulu le tuer, lui, Harry Potter, le pauvre petit orphelin maltraité que personne ne voulait jamais écouter. Ayant réussi à faire pleurer son auditoire qui se mit aussitôt à vanter sa puissance magique et son Patronus Suisse (Patronus Multiforme), Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore qui bavardait joyeusement avec Mélusine. Finissant par se sentir concerné par ce qui se passait, Dumbledore assura à Mélusine qu'il viendrait au bal de Halloween puis il se tourna vers le Ministre de la Magie au bord de l'apoplexie. 

_ J'ai un témoin pour appuyer les dire de Harry. Je l'ai amené avec moi, dans ma poche. 

Aussitôt, Mrs Figg, réduite à la taille d'une mouche sortit et d'un coup de baguette magique, le directeur de Poudlard lui redonna sa taille d'origine, avant de l'inviter à prendre place dans le canapé qu'il y avait près de lui. Après qu'elle se soit assise, Mrs Figg raconta qu'elle avait vu Harry se battre contre deux Détraqueurs montés sur des rollers. A la fin de son récit, elle sortit pour rentrer chez elle et un débat s'engagea entre Fudge et Dumbledore durant lequel furent rappelées toutes les infractions commises par Harry. Enfin, après que Dolorès Umbridge eut démontré combien elle était idiote et que Yoda l'ai assommée avec sa canne, l'Assemblée décréta que Harry Potter était innocent et Cornélius Fudge explosa de fureur avant de revenir hanter le ministère sous forme de fantôme vert à rayure. Voyant qu'il avait gagné la bataille, Dumbledore rentra chez lui en trottinette et Umbridge, désespérée sans son ministre, décida de se mettre à la Magie Noire pour pouvoir lui redonner un corps, en utilisant les os, la chair et le sang, sous l'œil attentif de Sauron qui songeait à ordonner à Saroumane de faire la même chose pour lui et Morgoth. 


	9. Les malheurs du FauxDieu Potter

Chapitre 9 : Les malheurs de Mrs Weasley ou ceux du Faux-Dieu Potter

Lorsque Harry sortit de la salle d'audience, il partit retrouver Mr. Weasley et au passage prit le temps de se disputer avec Lucius Malefoy à propos de la couleur des murs du ministère (Malefoy voulant les repeindre en vert et Harry en rouge). Puis il rentra au QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix où il fut accueilli en héros. Puis tous reçurent leurs lettres de fourniture et, au grand désespoir de Harry, un badge de préfet fut donné à Ron. Folle de joie, Mrs Weasley convia tout l'Ordre à une grande fête en son honneur et décora la maison de telle sorte qu'elle ressemblait maintenant aux Galeries Lafayette le soir de Noël. Harry, lui, monta bouder dans sa chambre.

Voilà encore un exemple de l'injustice dont lui, le pauvre petit orphelin traumatisé  par tous, souffrait ! C'est à lui qu'aurait dû revenir ce badge ! Et comme il ne l'avait pas eu, il venait de rater toute sa vie ! A Poudlard, Ron et Hermione lui feraient de l'ombre, à lui ! Comment osaient-ils ? 

Ses yeux brillant d'une couleur ambrée, Harry mit à sa main une gemme goa'uld et descendit à la fête afin de faire payer à Ron et Hermione l'affront qu'ils lui faisaient. Mais, alors qu'il s'approchait de Ron, Maugrey l'attira dans un coin et lui mit une photo sous le nez en lui expliquant que la moitié des personnes présentes avaient été retrouvées mortes, habillées d'un tutu rose. Harry, stupéfait, reconnu dessus ses parents et son parrain aux côté de Queudver et de Bugs Bunny qui mangeait une carotte après avoir planté la tête de Duffy Duck dans le sol en espérant que cette nouvelle espèce d'arbre à toons ferait des petits. 

Soudain, Harry aperçut Tonks qui se vantait sous des projecteurs que des techniciens réglaient sur elle. Aussitôt, il se jeta sur elle et commença à lui apposer sa gemme sur son front. 

Brusquement, Anise de la Tok'râ apparut dans un rayon Asgard et elle assomma le pauvre Harry avant d'extraire le goa'uld qui s'était emparé de lui, trouvant que l'Oncle Vernon était trop ennuyeux à son goût. Puis, alors que Molly poussait des cris haut perchés dans tous les coins et que, profitant de l'agitation Fred et Georges se livraient à un trafic de pistolets à eau, Anise s'approcha de Tonks, passant difficilement le groupe de fan de la métamorphmagus qui pleuraient en se roulant par terre à ses pieds en s'arrachant les cheveux, elle déclara :

_ Ne vous faites pas de soucis, elle n'est pas morte ! Comme elle n'avait pas de cerveau, il n'a pas pu le démoléculariser ! 

A ces mots, Tonks s'éveilla et, reconnaissant sa jumelle siamoise qui partit rejoindre la Tok'râ il y a bien longtemps, elle partit avec elle pour discuter du temps où leurs parents se demandaient laquelle avait récupéré le cerveau par lequel elles étaient rattachées, avant que les médecins avouent qu'aucune d'elle ne l'avait car, étant aussi gros qu'une poussière, celui-ci avait glissé lors de l'opération et ils n'avaient jamais réussi à le retrouver (et n'avaient jamais avoué qu'une souris du nom de Cortex l'avait récupéré pour le greffer à son acolyte Minus). 

Puis, épuisée par la soirée, Mrs Weasley monta se coucher et, se trompant de porte, tomba nez à nez avec un épouvantard. Harry, n'écoutant que son ego en manque de célébrité, se précipita à son secours et affronta vaillamment une tâche de sauce tomate, la pire peur de Mrs Weasley. Enfin, Lupin se précipita à son secours et à l'aide d'une dose de k2-R, détachant hyper puissant, il mit en fuite l'épouvantard. 

Bouillant de rage et de frustration Harry partit dormir, imaginant comment il pourrait devenir comme Voldemort afin que le monde entier puisse reconnaître qu'il est le meilleur en tout.


	10. Le nouveau danger en sommeil

Chapitre 10 : Luna Lovegood ou le nouveau danger en sommeil

Harry fut honteusement tiré de son sommeil par l'agitation qui régnait dans la maison : tous se préparaient pour se rendre à la gare prendre le Poudlard Express. Le garçon brun se leva donc et, attiré par les hurlements de Mrs Weasley et du Portrait, il descendit pour apprendre que Maugrey ne voulait pas partir sans que dix autres sorciers ne se joignent à son escorte personnelle. Enfin, une minute plus tard, Harry se rendit à la gare, déçu de ne pas avoir droit à un défilé de majorette pour le mettre en valeur, tandis que Sirius qui avait décidé de l'accompagner sous sa forme de chien (un bichon noir), courait comme un fou, des casseroles attachées à sa queue. 

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la voie 9 ¾, Harry vit avec horreur que Tonks signait des autographes à tous les élèves (et même aux moldus qui avait exceptionnellement réussi à passer la barrière magique). Dégoûté, il monta dans un wagon et partit s'asseoir avec Neville et Ginny dans le dernier wagon où se trouvait Luna Lovegood qui, devint aussitôt la meilleure amie de Ginny. Après que Neville leur ait montré une plante adorable qui crachait de la super glue, et que le capitaine Kirk de l'Enterprise soit venu la leur enlever à l'aide d'une technologie extra-terrestre hyper évoluée, Ron et Hermione vinrent s'asseoir avec eux dans le wagon et apprirent à Harry que le nouveau Préfet de Serpentard n'était autre que Drago Malefoy. Rendu fou par cette nouvelle injustice, Harry se jeta de la fenêtre du wagon mais une déchirure de l'espace-temps se créa à ce moment  là et il retomba sur la banquette du wagon et commença à déprimer voyant que ses amis s'intéressaient plus au tout nouveau journal tombé du ciel de Luna Lovegood (dont le père était l'éditeur) appelé « Quibbler » qui racontait que Godric Gryffondor n'était qu'autre que le capitaine Carlos déguisé, que Rowena Serdaigle était en réalité Leïa Skywalker, Helga Poufsouffle Flipper le dauphin transformé en humain à cause d'Ursula la Sorcière des mers et que Salazar Serpentard venait du futur et s'appelait en réalité Terminator, qu'à son acte désespéré. 

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination et frustré, Harry vit que Hagrid n'était pas là. Alors qu'il maudissait sa déveine, il vit des chevaux squelettiques noirs et se mit à crier dans un mégaphone qu'il voyait ce qui tirait les charrettes qui avaient remplacées les calèches. Comme il vit que tous le prenaient pour un fou, il se renfrogna et Luna lui dit, en mettant un chapeau multicolore en carton sur la tête :

_ Moi aussi je les vois, alors t'es pas fou ! 

_ Tu connais pas une certaine Tonks ? demanda Harry, suspicieux. 

_ Bien sûr que oui ! Elle est la cousine du cousin de mon père ! 

Comprenant alors qu'il avait devant lui une Mary Sue en sommeil, Harry, devenant gaga, monta dans la charrette qui l'emmena à Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie fabriquée en sucre d'orge, en pain d'épice et autres sucreries.


	11. La menace rose

Chapitre 12 : Le professeur Umbridge ou les cours injustes du lundi

Le lendemain, ils surent que leur journée du lundi allait être terrible : ils avaient Histoire de la Magie avec le seul robot fantôme de tout le château, double cours de potion, divination avec un professeur qui avait une tête de hibou depuis qu'elle s'était trompée de potion lorsqu'elle était étudiante à Poudlard et pour terminer un double cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec le professeur Umbridge. 

Arrivé dans le cachot tapissé de squelette enchaîné dans lequel se déroulait les cours de potion, Harry s'installa en pensant à Cho dont il était amoureux et dont il attendait qu'elle vienne le trouver pour redonner un peu le moral à son orgueil. Soudain, le professeur Rogue, qui ressemblait au Maître qu'affronta Buffy lors de sa première année à Sunnydale, entra dans la classe en rabattant ses ailes de chauve-souris dans son dos. Puis, il ordonna à ses élèves de préparer un punch, jurant que c'était le meilleur moyen d'amadouer ceux qui viendraient pour leur faire passer leur examen et donna un zéro à Harry pour avoir oublié un quartier d'orange sanguine. 

Après un cours de divination particulièrement ennuyeux, le professeur Trelawney ayant oublié de dire à Harry quand est-ce qu'il deviendrait Ministre de la Magie, Harry se rendit en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Là, il apprit que cette année les élèves ne pratiqueraient pas la magie et il en fut profondément outr : comment allait-il pouvoir prouver ses talents s'il ne pratiquait pas la magie ? Brusquement, Umbridge entama une longue litanie en l'honneur du ministère de sa voix stridente qui fit s'évanouir les élèves et elle accusa Harry d'être un menteur parce qu'il venait de lui hurler de s'arrêter, sa voix de casserole ressemblant au cri d'une jeune pousse de mandragore. Puis, vexée qu'il ait bafoué son autorité et lui ait volé la vedette en commençant à raconter que Voldemort était revenu aux autres élèves qui, fascinés, s'étaient regroupés à ses pieds en bavant abondamment par terre en attendant la suite, elle le mit en retenu et l'envoya porter un mot au professeur McGonagall.

Harry s'exécuta et le professeur, lisant le message offrit des gâteaux à Harry pour le récompenser d'avoir tenu tête à Umbridge, tout en le sermonnant sur la nécessité pour lui de rester dans l'ombre et de ne plus recommencer. Puis, enfournant une pâtisserie écossaise bariolée dans la bouche du garçon pour l'empêcher de parler, elle le mit à la porte en lui bourrant les poches de chocolats et de sucreries et faisant l'apologie d'Hermione qui était en réalité sa petite cousine.


	12. Les cours injustes du lundi

Chapitre 12 : Le professeur Umbridge ou les cours injustes du lundi

Le lendemain, ils surent que leur journée du lundi allait être terrible : ils avaient Histoire de la Magie avec le seul robot fantôme de tout le château, double cours de potion, divination avec un professeur qui avait une tête de hibou depuis qu'elle s'était trompée de potion lorsqu'elle était étudiante à Poudlard et pour terminer un double cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec le professeur Umbridge. 

Arrivé dans le cachot tapissé de squelette enchaîné dans lequel se déroulait les cours de potion, Harry s'installa en pensant à Cho dont il était amoureux et dont il attendait qu'elle vienne le trouver pour redonner un peu le moral à son orgueil. Soudain, le professeur Rogue, qui ressemblait au Maître qu'affronta Buffy lors de sa première année à Sunnydale, entra dans la classe en rabattant ses ailes de chauve-souris dans son dos. Puis, il ordonna à ses élèves de préparer un punch, jurant que c'était le meilleur moyen d'amadouer ceux qui viendraient pour leur faire passer leur examen et donna un zéro à Harry pour avoir oublié un quartier d'orange sanguine. 

Après un cours de divination particulièrement ennuyeux, le professeur Trelawney ayant oublié de dire à Harry quand est-ce qu'il deviendrait Ministre de la Magie, Harry se rendit en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Là, il apprit que cette année les élèves ne pratiqueraient pas la magie et il en fut profondément outr : comment allait-il pouvoir prouver ses talents s'il ne pratiquait pas la magie ? Brusquement, Umbridge entama une longue litanie en l'honneur du ministère de sa voix stridente qui fit s'évanouir les élèves et elle accusa Harry d'être un menteur parce qu'il venait de lui hurler de s'arrêter, sa voix de casserole ressemblant au cri d'une jeune pousse de mandragore. Puis, vexée qu'il ait bafoué son autorité et lui ait volé la vedette en commençant à raconter que Voldemort était revenu aux autres élèves qui, fascinés, s'étaient regroupés à ses pieds en bavant abondamment par terre en attendant la suite, elle le mit en retenu et l'envoya porter un mot au professeur McGonagall.

Harry s'exécuta et le professeur, lisant le message offrit des gâteaux à Harry pour le récompenser d'avoir tenu tête à Umbridge, tout en le sermonnant sur la nécessité pour lui de rester dans l'ombre et de ne plus recommencer. Puis, enfournant une pâtisserie écossaise bariolée dans la bouche du garçon pour l'empêcher de parler, elle le mit à la porte en lui bourrant les poches de chocolats et de sucreries et faisant l'apologie d'Hermione qui était en réalité sa petite cousine.


	13. L'attente passionée de Umbridge

Chapitre 13 : Retenue douloureuse avec Dolorès ou l'attente passionnée de Umbridge

Harry se rendit le lendemain en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques pendant lequel ils étudièrent des Botrucs, les descendants de Pinocchio. Brusquement, alors que Harry tentait d'interroger le professeur Gobe-Planche, Malefoy s'approcha et lui murmura, satisfait :

_ Hagrid s'est frotté à plus grand que lui et il est gravement bless ! Et c'est mon père qui me l'a dit ! J'en sais des choses, hein ? 

_ Alors c'est quoi le Steack Hach ? bougonna Harry. 

Comme Malefoy ne répondait pas, Harry retourna auprès de Ron et Hermione et après avoir raconté que Malefoy l'avait défié et savait tout de leur vie à tous en serrant le lutin de bois qui se dégagea avec une prise de Kun Fu, le cours prit fin et tous allèrent aux serres. En chemin, ils croisèrent Luna qui leur assura qu'elle croyait Harry quand il disait qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort avec un arrosoir en plastique acheté à Monoprix au pôle Sud. Ravi, et rangeant dans son esprit l'information selon laquelle Luna pourrait lui être utile un de ces jours, malgré son ascendance Marry Sue, Harry assista au cours de Botanique durant lequel il s'amusa à faire des pâté de bouse de dragon avec des seaux de plage.

Enfin, le soir il se rendit à la retenue de Umbridge. Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau, il vit que les murs avaient été tapissés de dentelle rose, ainsi que les tables (il préféra ignorer les fleurs fluo qui les ornaient). Soudain, il vit un vase bouger et il se rendit compte avec horreur que c'était le professeur Umbridge qui s'avançait, vêtue d'une robe à fleurs. Umbridge lui fit signe de s'asseoir et lui apprit qu'il allait devoir copier des lignes. Puis elle lui donna une plume et Harry se mit à écrire avec son sang comme encre. A minuit, elle le libéra enfin de sa torture, le professeur s'étant mis à la fenêtre pour chanter « un jour mon prince viendra » de Blanche Neige, adapté à Fudge et son destrier vert à rayures.

Les jours suivant, le schéma se répéta et Harry, n'ayant pas le temps de faire ses devoirs, décida de répondre au pif, ainsi il écrivit que la Pierre de Lune servait à faire du gâteau à la moutarde et que les Botrucs étaient en mousse. Enfin, le vendredi, fin de la semaine, Harry eut mal à sa cicatrice alors que Umbridge lui touchait la main. Aussitôt, Harry su que Voldemort était caché dans le Nœud rose qu'elle portait dans ses cheveux. Après sa retenue, Harry, la main en sang, regagna la Salle Commune de Gryffondor pour apprendre que Ron était le nouveau gardien de Gryffondor. Enchanté à l'idée que son ami faisait parti de l'équipe, il s'assombrit tout de même en pensant tout à coup qu'il pourrait lui voler la vedette. Alors, pour se valoriser, il partit voir Hermione et lui raconta ce qu'il avait ressenti à cause de sa cicatrice et lui expliqua sa théorie. Aussitôt, Hermione la réfuta en lui rappelant que Umbridge était au service de Fudge et que c'était sûrement lui qui se cachait dans sa poche, et que la douleur à sa cicatrice n'était qu'une coïncidence. Puis, elle commit un sacrilège en lui disant d'aller en parler à Dumbledore : Harry n'allait pas s'abaisser à aller voir Albus Dumbledore ! C'était à lui de venir ! Furieux, le garçon décida alors d'aller se coucher, alors que Hermione était déçu qu'il ne l'aide pas à tricoter des bonnets bleus à pompons rouges.


	14. Le mystère de la composition de la confi...

Chapitre 14 : Perçy et Patmol ou le mystère de la composition des confitures et de la marmelade

Harry, au petit matin, décida d'ignorer les sages conseils d'Hermione et d'écrire à son parrain. Cependant, il se rappela que rien dans ses lettres ne devait être marqué clairement et, morose à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait pas raconter en détail son périple lors de la retenue afin de se faire plaindre, il décida quand même de rédiger le message en codé. Se forçant à réfléchir, il mit beaucoup de temps pour marquer :

« Cher Sniffle, Umbridge est comme ta mère et j'ai eu comme tout l'été. J'attends un Grand Ami pour qu'il vienne m'admirer. Harry »

Satisfait de son code, il partit le donner à Hedwige à la volière, et là il rencontra Cho Chang. Alors qu'il se mettait à lui parler du temps, Cho déclara qu'elle le trouvait fort et courageux et le moral de Harry remonta en flèche, même malgré l'intervention de Rusard qui, la bave au lèvre l'accusait de vouloir commander de la mousse de nain pour en donner à Peeves. 

L'après-midi, il y eut un entraînement de Quidditch et quelques Serpentard vinrent se moquer de l'équipe, alors que Ron, qui n'avait pas compris les règles, évitait fort bien le Souaffle. Puis, l'entraînement prit fin une fois que Kathie se fut évanouie après avoir perdu la moitié du sang de son corps. Harry et Ron regagnèrent alors la Salle Commune pour faire leur devoir. Enfin, le soir, après que Ron eut marqué que Jupiter était la Lune de Io et que des volcans qui crachent de la mousse bleu se trouvait sur Ganymède, il reçut un message de son frère Perçy :

« Cher Ron, 

Je suis content que tu me ressembles, à moi, le meilleur de la famille, aimé du Ministre. Je tiens à te dire de lire _La Gazette du Sorcier_ demain, il y aura un article intéressant auquel j'aurais activement participé. 

Je te préviens : Harry Potter est dangereux : il boit du sirop de Grenadine mélangé à de l'anis ! Seul un fou peut boire ça ! Il est aussi violent : il a osé dire à cette si charmante et si délicate jeune et belle femme qu'est cette merveilleuse Umbridge qu'elle ressemblait à un crapaud ! Quant à Dumbledore, il est fou : il affirme que la Terre n'est pas le centre de l'Univers et qu'elle tourne autour du Soleil ! 

Dit à mère qu'un de ses amis a été arrêté pour avoir tenté de voler le chapeau melon vert de Fudge et qu'il a été envoyé pendant six mois à Azkaban.

Perçy »

Furieux, Harry se mit à hurler qu'il n'était ni fou ni violent en balançant tous les fauteuil qu'il trouvait, et se coiffant d'un caleçon jaune à poids verts. Soudain, alors qu'il se balançait à un rideau en imitant le Chimpanzé, la tête de son parrain apparut dans le feu. Immédiatement, ce dernier lui expliqua que Umbridge était une créature hybride refoulée (entre l'humain et l'Uruk Haï) et qu'elle chassait tous les hybrides pour, une fois en avoir attrapé un, en faire de la confiture pour orques, et que le Ministre de la Magie était complètement paranoïaque et pensait que Dumbledore voulait lever une armée contre lui et qu'il avait lancé un Balrog à ses trousses avec pour mission de lui voler sa cape à rayures. Puis, après avoir dit à Harry qu'il n'était qu'un trouillard qui ne savait pas trouver les risques amusant, tout ça parce que Harry refusait de goûter la marmelade qu'il avait confectionnée et qui avait une couleur violette, il disparut.


	15. Le secret de Harry

Chapitre 15 : La Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard ou le secret de Harry

Le lendemain, dans la Gazette du Sorcier parut le fameux article passé à la censure de Percy Weasley dans lequel on pouvait lire : 

« Le ministère veut diriger Poudlard, mais il ne faut pas le dire, alors on écrit qu'il veut assurer une meilleure lobotomisation des élèves. Donc, l'adorable Dolorès Umbridge devient Grande Inquisitrice avec pour mission de passer au bûcher les professeurs qu'elle ne pourra pas piffer. »

Ayant lu l'article, Harry comprit donc la raison de la présence d'Umbridge lors du cours de divination, durant lequel le professeur Trelawney hulula pour prédire la mort de la Grande Inquisitrice, étranglée par de la pâte à modeler Unas, et interpréta le rêve de Harry qui disait que le garçon dansait avec Bulbizard comme un présage néfaste : il mourra de chaud sous une couche de 3m de neige.

Ensuite, dans l'après-midi, l'inspection du cours de Métamorphose eut lieu et se passa très mal pour Umbridge. En effet, McGonagall n'ayant pas pour habitude de se taire, elle proposa à la Grande Inquisitrice d'aller voir le professeur Rogue afin qu'il puisse abréger ses souffrances, alors que celle-ci se raclait la gorge en tentant désespérément de poser une question au professeur compétent. Puis, vient le tour du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques où Harry écopa d'une retenue donnée par Umbridge parce que Harry avait clamé que les cours de Hagrid étaient intéressants et que Drago Malefoy n'était qu'un hybride extra-terrestre échappé à la surveillance de l'Homme à la Cigarette et traqué par Mulder et Scully. 

Enfin, après cette journée des plus banales, Hermione eut une illumination alors qu'une étoile filante traversait le ciel pour lui atterrir dessus. Elle fut rapidement soignée par un haricot magique de Sangoku qui reprit sa météorite qui faisait fonction de vaisseau spatial et, s'excusant de s'être trompé de planète, repartit en la lançant en direction d'une mystérieuse planète. La jeune fille, après cette interruption, et une fois qu'ils furent rentrés dans la Salle Commune et que Harry eut terminé son heure de retenue, décréta que les cours de Umbridge était dignes de Binns et qu'ils leur fallaient un professeur compétent : Harry Potter. 

Harry, apeuré à l'idée de montrer qu'il n'était qu'un incompétent qui avait eu de la veine à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait Voldemort, et terrifié que quelqu'un puisse découvrir son terrible secret (bébé, il avait volé une pièce d'or à Euro Disney et depuis, était frappé d'une terrible malédiction et la lumière de la Lune seule révèle sa véritable identité secrète : Hulk !), se mit à hurler en se tapant la tête contre les murs. Mais, Ron et Hermione, encore sous la terrible emprise du pétard aux aiguilles de pins qu'ils avaient fumé dans la soirée, se mirent à rire, voyant des gobelins pousser dans les cheveux de Harry. Celui-ci, comprenant qu'ils avaient osé s'amuser sans lui, le pauvre petit martyre qui supportait vaillamment sa retenue, fit une rupture d'anévrisme, mais il fut sauvé par Ios qui passait par là et contacta son esprit afin de le faire revenir à lui. Puis, une fois que les effets des aiguilles de pins eurent disparus, Hermione demanda à Harry de réfléchir sur la couleur du cheval blanc d'Henry IV et tous partirent se coucher.


	16. La véritable identité d'Hermione

Chapitre 16 : La tête de sanglier ou la véritable identité d'Hermione

         Deux semaines plus tard, les retenues d'Harry avec Umbridge finirent mais les conséquences en étaient irréversibles : à tout jamais Harry eut la phobie des Princes sanguinaires et un amour fou pour les monstres comme Godzilla. Puis, alors qu'ils faisaient leur devoir de potion sur les ingrédients du lïmpe, Hermione demanda à Harry s'il voulait bien donner les cours. Le garçon brun avoua alors que rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir, et, une main passée sous sa robe de sorcier et un tricorne sur la tête façon Napoléon, décréta, alors qu'un feu d'artifice explosait derrière lui et que Ron s'extasiait sur les couleurs, que lui, Harry Potter, serait un professeur aussi puissant que Dumbledore et qu'il leur apprendrait à tous les sortilèges qui avaient faits son succès.

         Le week-end, il y eut leur première sortie à Pré-au-Lard et tous ceux qui étaient intéressés avaient rendez-vous à _La tête de sanglier_, un pub miteux, annexe secrète des MIB. Arrivèrent alors : Neville, Dean, Lavande, Parvati et Padma Patil, Cho et sa hyène de compagnie favorite, Luna Lovegood, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Colin et Dennis Crivey, Ernie MacMillan, Justin Flinch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Ginny, Zacharias Smith, Fred et Georges, Lee Jordan, La Momie, Les Bratisla Boys (conviés pour un cours spécial : comment faire fuir les Détraqueurs et attirer les gens du ministère pour une diversion), Pierre et son pokémon Goupix qui avait flashé sur Hermione et se précipita sur elle pour lui déclarer sa flamme. Après que Pierre eut été assommé par Ron, la réunion commença et Zacharias demanda à ce que Harry leur fasse un récit complet du retour de Voldemort, avec tous les détails, jusqu'à l'anatomie du Mage noir. Sur ces paroles, Harry commença à s'énerver en hurlant que tous ceux qui ne s'intéressaient pas uniquement à lui et à ses cours devaient partir. Puis, une fois que tous se soient mis d'accord (personne n'ayant quitté la salle avec l'espoir d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le combat titanesque de Harry contre Voldemort), Hermione demanda à ce que soit scellé un pacte : tous durent inscrire leur nom avec leur sang sur une feuille de parchemin afin de jurer fidélité au grand et magnifique Harry Potter. 

         Enfin, tous repartirent faire leurs courses, non sans avoir embrassé le bas de la robe de Harry et léché le parterre devant lui. Puis, Hermione remarqua que beaucoup étaient venus parce qu'ils connaissaient des connaissances de Harry en insistant sur l'exemple de Michael qui était le petit-ami de Ginny. A ces mots, Ron, une main sur le cœur et l'hymne de Poudlard résonnant en arrière fond jura de toujours haïr Michael Corner et Hermione, pour le faire taire, le bâillonna et demanda à ET, déguisé en professeur Flitwick, qui sortait de l'annexe des MIB de le ramener à l'école. Comme l'entraide entre extra-terrestre de même planète est importante sur Terre, le professeur Flitwick accepta et là Harry découvrit pourquoi Hermione était si douée en classe : elle n'était pas humaine et venait de la planète Delta du Gris.


	17. La St Avertissement

Chapitre 17 : Décret d'éducation n°24 ou la St Avertissement

La réunion à _La tête du sanglier_ et l'attention dont il était l'objet mit Harry de bonne humeur durant tout le week-end : enfin le monde reconnaissait sa valeur ! Son ego ainsi flatté lui donnait une intense satisfaction et il plongeait dans des rêves de gloire même éveillé. 

Malheureusement, lundi matin un décret signé de Dolorès, Jane, Boubou Umbridge fut affiché sur le tableau de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor (et, accessoirement dans les autres aussi) : 

« Comme je sais qu'un groupe qui gêne mon ministre adoré va être créé, moi, la Grande Inquisitrice sortie tout droit du Moyen-Âge, j'interdis tout groupe, rassemblement et club de plus de deux personnes, mis à part pour Serpentard qui sont mes petits protégés parce que Lucius Malefoy est le meilleur ami de mon cher et tendre ministre. C'était marqué sur ma pancarte que j'aillais vous pourrir la vie ! »

Furieux, parce qu'à cause de ce décret il ne pourrait pas montrer ses talents à ses admirateurs, Harry fit une poussée d'urticaire et il fallut un massage cardiaque du docteur Green en vacances à Poudlard chez sa nièce Mrs Pomfresh pour le ranimer. 

Le moral d'Harry baissa encore un peu plus lors du cours d'Histoire de la Magie où Hedwige apparut à la fenêtre, une aile abîmée. N'écoutant que son cœur qui lui disait que sa chouette était son unique moyen de communication, il décida de l'amener à une personne qui pourrait la soigner : le professeur Gobe-Planche. Puis, alors que le professeur lui prenait l'animal des mains, le professeur McGonagall qui avait tout entendu, confia à Harry en regardant autour d'elle comme un animal traqu : 

_ Ils sont partout… Les espions du ministère ! Ils sont parmi nous ! David Vincent les a vus !

Puis, le cours d'après fut le cours de potion, inspecté par Umbridge. Désireux d'assister à un combat à mort entre les deux professeurs qu'il détestait le plus, Harry rata sa potion (étant trop occupé à regarder ailleurs que dans son chaudron) : au lieu de fabriquer de la soupe aux épinard, il avait fait de la crème caramel. Soudain, alors que Hermione s'apprêtait à rendre ce qu'elle avait fait, Popeye entra dans la salle, but la mixture d'Hermione en apercevant la Grande Inquisitrice, avant de repartir avec Umbridge sur le dos pour la remettre à la mer, l'ayant pris pour un cachalot en perdition. 

Après, vint le cours de divination et le professeur Trelawney qui venait de recevoir sa note d'inspection, fit une crise d'hystérie qui se transforma en une crise de convulsion durant laquelle le professeur se transforma en une banshee à plumes, furieuse d'avoir été insultée par Umbridge.

Enfin, le soir, dans la Salle Commune, alors que tous les élèves étaient partis se coucher, la tête de Sirius apparut dans la cheminée. Aussitôt, Harry joua des poings contre Ron et Hermione afin d'être le premier devant l'âtre et son parrain leur délivra un message de la part de Molly Weasley : 

« Il vaut mieux que vous trois, Ron, Harry chéri et Hermione, vous vous fassiez tués au dehors, plutôt que vous vous fassiez renvoyés de Poudlard ! » 

Soudain, une main digne du bonhomme Michelin se manifesta dans les flammes avant de se transformer en une serre de rapace. Mais le parrain de Harry avait disparut et Harry, content d'avoir berné la main partit se coucher.


	18. La transe mystérieuse de Harry

Chapitre 18 : L'Armée de Dumbledore ou la transe mystérieuse de Harry

Le lendemain matin, lors du cours d'Enchantement durant lequel ils devaient faire taire un crapaud, Hermione dit à Harry que Umbridge avait lu le message apporté par Hedwige et que c'était bien sa main qui était dans la cheminé, alors que Ron qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de tout comprendre à l'envers faisait croasser sa grenouille encore plus fort, avant que celle-ci n'explose. Puis, Hermione, possédée par l'esprit de Molly Weasley, émit des doutes à propos de sa brillante idée de former un club de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, prétextant que le parrain de Harry l'avait approuvé et que, par conséquent, c'était une mauvaise idée. 

Ensuite, eut lieu l'entraînement de Quidditch, sous une pluie torrentielle où personne ne pouvait rien voir. Harry, évitant un cognard avec la technique du jour, fut furieux de voir que leur capitaine, Angelina, ne l'avait pas vu et donc n'avait pas pu applaudir sa prouesse. Enfin, le Capitaine, voyant Noé debout sur son arche, en train de voguer sous eux, lui faire coucou, décréta qu'il pleuvait un peu trop et qu'ils devaient donc rentrer dans leur Salle Commune. Ravis, tous s'exécutèrent en faisant un détour par un séchoir géant. Soudain, Harry fut pris d'une violente douleur à sa cicatrice et, les yeux révulsés, avec une voix d'outre-tombe, parla de l'humeur de Voldemort qui était furieux parce que Queudver lui avait ramené une sucette bleu alors qu'il en voulait une rose. Puis, il expliqua à Ron que la dernière fois, alors que lui, le pauvre petit Harry, se trouvait en compagnie de Umbridge, Voldemort était très heureux parce qu'il avait gagné à une partie de domino contre un troll. Puis, répondant aux questions de Ron, il expliqua que Voldemort était à la recherche d'une arme qui lui permettrait de retrouver sa puissance et de gouverner la Terre du Milieu.

Le soir, exténué par ses prédictions, Harry s'endormit en faisant ses devoirs et fut réveillé par Dobby qui lui ramenait Hedwige et qui, pour saluer Harry, se cogna la tête par terre. L'elfe de maison expliqua à Harry qu'il connaissait la pièce parfaite pour que sa Magnificence Harry Potter puisse démontrer tout son talent : la Pièce du Va-et-vient, ou Salle sur Demande, ou Chambre pour Imprévoyants Insouciants, et il lui expliqua comment y accéder. 

C'est ainsi, que Harry pu rassembler son fan club le lendemain, et faire briller son savoir en expliquant à quoi servait divers objets hétéroclites (de la glace à l'ennemi aux bouées gonflables en forme de canard) et l'Ego de Harry enfla tellement lorsque tous l'élirent comme chef que sa tête ressemblait à une citrouille mutante. Mais, lorsque Ginny proposa comme nom de Groupe le AD (Armée de Dumbledore ou Armée de Débiles), et non pas AP (Armée de Potter ou Abrutis à Pleurer), il se renfrogna, avant de déclarer qu'il commencerait à leur enseigner le sortilège de désarmement, le seul qu'il connaisse sur le bout des doigts. 

Tous s'entraînèrent donc pendant une bonne heure et lorsque Neville désarma Harry, celui-ci jugea préférable de passer son club en revue. Enfin lorsqu'il arriva près de Cho qui lui reprocha de le déconcentrer, Hermione lui rappela que l'heure était terminée et, ravi que ses élèves aient fait des progrès (ce qui prouvait qu'il était le meilleur professeur de l'univers), Harry décréta que la leçon du jours était terminée et que le prochain cours aurait lieu mercredi prochain. 


	19. le dragon et le crapaud

Chapitre 19 : Le Lion et le Serpent ou le dragon et le crapaud

Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Harry eut l'impression qu'il se trouvait au septième ciel tant il était fier de son AD. Rien n'empêchait plus désormais son orgueil de l'étouffer, c'est pourquoi il tombait souvent par terre, bleu de ne plus respirer, et, aussitôt, des dizaines de ses fans se précipitaient pour lui faire du bouche à bouche. De plus, il avait réussi à comprendre quelque chose tout seul : les réunions du AD ne pourraient être fixes, à cause des entraînement de Quidditch, et de la tournée des Bratisla Boys. Hermione, pour palier à ce désagrément, inventa un système ingénieux : elle fabriqua de fausses pièces d'or, ensorcelées, où, sur la tranche, apparaissait la date et l'heure de la prochaine réunion. Harry en aurait les commandes, et c'était à lui que revenait l'insigne honneur de les changer à son gré. La seule ombre au tableau, fut que les élèves admirèrent Hermione pour son talent en sortilèges.

Enfin, les matchs de Quidditch commencèrent et le premier était Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Afin de favoriser son équipe, tout en clamant qu'elle était impartiale, le professeur McGonagall ne donna aucun devoir aux Gryffondors et surchargea les Serpentards. Rogue, lui, monopolisait le terrain, mais cela ne décourageait pas les courageux Gryffondors qui n'hésitèrent pas à s'entraîner dans la forêt interdite ou bien dans le cagibi (un très bon exercice pour apprendre à éviter les cognards). Puis, le match arriva, durant lequel les Serpentards découragèrent Ron en chantant à tue-tête et horriblement faux une chanson parlant d'araignées volantes. Luna Lovegood, elle, soutenait Gryffondor à l'aide d'un chapeau magique surmonté d'un vrai lion qui avait pour mission de manger tous les serpents domestiques des Serpentards et de rugir de manière à ce qu'on l'entende jusqu'en Afrique du Sud (les africains eurent d'ailleurs très peur et instaurèrent le culte du Dieu Lion, après celui du Roi Lion du Seigneur Disney).

Bien entendu, le match fut remporté par Gryffondor, malgré le fait que Ron refusait de comprendre qu'il devait arrêter la balle, et non pas l'aider à entrer dans les anneaux, Harry sauvant bien entendu la partie grâce à son extraordinaire dextérité et à son immense talent. Malheureusement, Malefoy, furieux d'avoir perdu, insulta les Weasley et la gloire de Harry Potter. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva donc : Harry et Georges lui donnèrent une bonne correction et tous deux furent envoyés dans le bureau du professeur MacGonagall. Alors que celle-ci leur donnait une retenue d'une semaine, la tête de crapaud du professeur Umbridge apparut dans la pièce, suivie de tout le corps, et à sa vue, la directrice de la maison de Gryffondor se transforma en un immense dragon à la peau en motifs écossais. La Grande Inquisitrice, nullement impressionnée, brandit son bouclier : le décret d'éducation n°25, selon lequel son tribunal inquisitoriale avait l'ordre de son bien aimé Cornichou (entendre par là Cornélius Fudge, la Catastrophe Magique) de punir les élèves qu'elle jugerait trop dangereux pour le ministère et son programme de lavage de cerveau. Umbridge modifia donc la décision du professeur McGonagall et interdit de Quidditch à vie Georges et son frère Fred (disant qu'ils se ressemblaient tellement qu'elle était persuadée de les avoir vu se relayer pour tabasser Malefoy) et surtout le grand et merveilleux Harry Potter. 

Une fois rentrés dans la Salle Commune, Harry et Georges mirent les autres au courant et tous, horrifiés et abattus préférèrent se pendre. Seulement, afin de parfaire sa torture, Umbridge avait fait retirer toutes les cordes de la tour de Gryffondor et, en désespoir de cause, tous partirent se coucher. C'est à ce moment que Ron rentra de sous la neige, ayant tenté de mettre en pratique la théorie selon laquelle un corps exposé sous la neige devenait bleu (mais n'ayant pas réussi), et que Hermione, afin de remonter le moral à tout le monde en sentant bien que les gémissements de Harry et de Ron l'empêcherait de dormir, leur apprit alors que Hagrid était enfin rentré. 


	20. La famille cachée de Voldemort

Chapitre 20 : Le récit de Hagrid ou la famille cachée de Voldemort

Aussitôt qu'il apprit la nouvelle, Harry se précipita pour prendre sa cape d'invisibilité, ravi à l'idée de voir Hagrid, son plus grand et fidèle admirateur, et à celle de violer une fois de plus le règlement. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, Hagrid les accueillis, le visage violet, gonflé et déformé par de multiples contusions, bosses et plaies que le semi-géant préférait soigner par lui-même grâce à un steak de dragon et de la bave d'immortel. Hermione, devant ce triste spectacle et sur le point de s'évanouir, demanda ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Hagrid ne voulant pas répondre, Harry, son caractère fouineur reprenant le dessus, et n'ayant pas envie de rentrer se coucher et donc voulait écouter l'histoire du Garde-chasse, menaça, gonflé d'importance :

_ Si vous me dites pas ce que vous avez fait, je vous raconterai pas mon fabuleux destin de cet été, na !

Terrifié à l'idée de ne pas connaître la suite des aventures de Harry Potter, Hagrid leur raconta donc ce qu'il avait fait :

_ Parti avec Olympe. Allés chez géant. Détour par Méditerranée pour nous baigner. Avons provoqué raz-de-marée. Avons noyé homme du ministère qui nous suivait. Avons gagné montagnes. Trouvés géants. Chef Karkus : un oliphant sans trompe ni défense. Premier cadeau : bâton sorbet citron éternel. Deuxième cadeau : un jeu fléchette. Mais nuit coup d'Etat. Nouveau chef : Gologomath, cousin Voldemath, frère caché de Voldemort. 

Horrifiés en apprenant que Voldemort avait un frère caché prénommé Voldemath, Ron s'évanouit et Hermione questionna Hagrid pour savoir comment il était. Harry, avide de connaître ce nouvel adversaire contre qui il avait bien l'intention de prouver sa supériorité, écouta attentivement son grand ami qui expliqua qu'il était professeur de math, et que, par conséquent, il était maléfique. Il avoua aussi que c'était par jalousie que Voldemort était devenu Voldemort : il voulait surpasser son frère. En entendant que Voldemath était surdoué en math, Harry s'évanouit à son tour, comprenant qu'il était beaucoup plus fort que lui, avant de rêver qu'il était poursuivi par une racine carrée mordeuse. Il fut tiré de son sommeil par Crockdur, le chien de Hagrid, qui lui bava abondamment dessus, de telle sorte qu'il se noya pratiquement dans sa bave. Hagrid reprit son récit :

_ 7 survivants massacre. Leur avons parlé. Ont été attaqué. Refusaient de nous écouter encore. Ont trop peur. Ai rempli mission Dumbledore.

A cet instant, des coups furent frappés à la porte et Harry, Ron et Hermione se cachèrent sous la cape sans plus de bruit qu'un troupeau de mammouths en pleine charge. Hagrid ouvrit la porte et Umbridge entra et se présenta :

_ Je suis le professeur Umbridge, la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard et j'ai pour mission de pourrir la vie à Dumbledore et ses alliés, et donc de vous inspecter pour vous virer si possible. 

Soudain, la Grande Inquisitrice sortit une grosse loupe de sous sa cape et inspecta partout en reniflant comme un chien. Puis, elle repartit, décrétant qu'il y avait une présence invisible qui planait dans la cabane de bois et qu'elle l'avait vue : un oiseau à trois pattes qui bramait et couvert d'écailles. 

Soulagé, tous les trois sortirent de sous la cape et Hermione, hystérique, s'arrachant les cheveux et hurlant en sautant sur les murs, supplia Hagrid de ne pas amener de monstres en cours. Mais Hagrid ne voulut rien entendre et se mit du persil dans les oreilles.

Les élèves repartirent donc à Poudlard en effaçant leurs traces de pas derrière eux grâce à des branches (une ruse qu'ils avaient appris de Sitting Bull, le Grand Chef Sioux).


	21. Le dilemme mouillé de Cho

Chapitre 21 : L'œil du Serpent ou le dilemme mouillé de Cho

Le lendemain, eut lieu le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques durant lequel se passa l'inspection de Hagrid. Pour ce jour, Hagrid avait décidé de faire étudier les Sombrals, les créatures qui tiraient les calèches de Poudlard. Il les appela donc à l'aide de sifflements et avec une carcasse de vache. Les créatures, comprenant que le dîner était servi rappliquèrent et installèrent une nappe aussi invisible qu'eux sur laquelle ils s'installèrent pour pique-niquer joyeusement en mangeant de la viande fraîche et buvant du sang de corbeau. 

Alors que Hagrid se lançait dans ses explications, Umbridge arriva, vêtue d'une cape verte afin de ressembler à son cher ministre Cornélius Fudge (Harry jura que c'était une cape de camouflage qu'elle avait déniché dans les stocks de l'US army et qu'elle avait mis pour éviter de se faire bouffer par des Accromentulas, des loups-garous, l'Anglia sauvage, bref, une de toutes les charmantes créatures qui peuplaient cette magnifique forêt). Celle-ci se mit à parodier Hagrid qui gesticulait en parlant et posa des questions aux élèves avant de repartir, non sans avoir tapoté l'épaule de Neville en signe de soutient, pensant qu'il était terrifié par Hagrid, faisant s'évanouir le garçon de par son odeur pestilentielle de pourriture qu'elle dégageait. 

Enfin, les vacances arrivèrent durant lesquelles Hermione et Ron, de par leur rôle de préfet, se trouvèrent être débordés : ils devaient surveiller les élèves, accrocher les guirlandes, récurer et cirer les bottes de la Grande Inquisitrice…). Un soir, Ron se rappela soudain que sa mère avait invité Harry au Terrier et celui-ci en fut très heureux. Son moral continua de remonter lorsqu'il se rendit au dernier cours du AD avant les vacances : Dobby avait décoré la pièce avec des boules de noël en forme de tête de Harry et, à la fin, Cho resta et l'embrassa en pleurant abondamment (ils avaient les pieds dans l'eau des larmes de Cho).

Une fois qu'il fut rentré dans la Salle Commune, l'esprit complètement ailleurs, Hermione lui expliqua que Cho pleurait parce qu'elle était troublée : elle ne savait pas si elle aimait Harry ou bien Cédric ! Furieux de voir que son rival, même mort, lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues, Harry d'un coup du tranchant de la main coupa la table en deux avant de se faire assommer par un coup de barre de fer par Ron qui le transporta dans son lit. 

Cette nuit-là, Harry cauchemarda d'un immense serpent noir. Il était à l'intérieur du serpent, et ça lui plaisait (il pensait que, comme ça, il pouvait espionner tout le monde). Soudain, il vit Arthur Weasley et il l'attaqua pour se venger : il ne l'avait pas assez admiré, et il était de mauvaise humeur à cause de Cho et Cédric. 

Brusquement, il fut réveillé par Ron qui le secouait, et, horrifié à l'idée qu'il venait peut-être de tuer le père de Ron et que ça compromettrait peut-être ses vacances, et aussi pris de remords (ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps !), il se mit à hurler en courant de partout. Apeuré, Neville partit chercher McGonagall afin qu'elle le transforme en paresseux, et celle-ci arriva et fronça les sourcils devant le spectacle du dortoir : Dean, Seamus et Ron s'étaient barricadés derrière les lits renversés et Harry, rampait comme un serpent par terre en parlant fourchelangue (traduction : « je l'ai vu ! Je l'ai fait ! »). Désappointée, McGonagall l'emmena donc voir le directeur. 


	22. La nouvelle information sur Tonks

Chapitre 22 : L'hôpital St Mangouste pour les Maladies et blessures magiques ou la nouvelle information sur Tonks

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Harry raconta son rêve et Dumbledore, sans le regarder une seule fois, donna l'ordre à certains portraits d'aller voir pour sauver Arthur Weasley et prévenir quelqu'un, et à McGonagall de réveiller les autres Weasley et, une fois que tout ce petit monde fut réuni dans son bureau, il sortit de son tiroir un casse-tête chinois qu'il ensorcela pour le transformer en portoloin. Puis, une fois que les portraits furent revenus pour leur dire qu'Arthur avait été transporté à l'hôpital St Mangouste, les Weasley et Harry prirent le portoloin pour se rendre à Londres, au 12 Square Grimmauld, avant que Umbridge qui avait sentit qu'ils n'étaient plus dans leur dortoir ne rapplique, mais, au moment où Harry croisa le regard de Dumbledore pour la première fois depuis l'année d'avant, il eut envie de le tuer et de lui planter ses crochets dans sa chaire. Puis ils disparurent. 

Lorsqu'ils apparurent dans le QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix à Londres, ils furent accueillis par le parrain de Harry qui se précipita vers eux en les faisant s'asseoir autour de la table de la cuisine, et leur mettant une bièraubeurre dans les mains. Puis, tous attendirent impatiemment des nouvelles. Enfin, le lendemain matin, Molly Weasley arriva de St Mangouste et leur apprit que son mari allait très bien et qu'il s'en remettrait. Rassuré, Harry entraîna son parrain à l'écart et lui raconta tout à nouveau, lui demandant pourquoi il était dans le serpent. Sirius lui répondit alors que Dumbledore le savait, et que c'était le principal. Puis, il mit un tablier rose à fleurs avec marqué dessus « J'aime la cuisine » et entreprit de cuisiner tout en invitant les Weasley et Harry à rester chez lui pendant les vacances. Voyant que l'homme s'était mis devant les fourneaux, Mrs Weasley s'horrifia et entreprit de l'assommer pour récupérer le tablier et faire le petit-déjeuner. Puis, une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger, tous partirent se coucher.

En début d'après-midi, lorsque tous s'éveillèrent, mis à part Harry qui n'avait pas besoin de dormir, puisqu'il était l'Homme Sans Besoin de Sommeil, ils décidèrent d'aller à l'hôpital, accompagné de Maugrey et de Tonks (au grand désespoir de Harry). Celle-ci, les cheveux roses fluo, demanda avidement à Harry s'il avait des voyants dans sa famille et Harry, offusqué en pensant qu'elle le prenait pour Trelawney, répondit que non. Sur ce, elle déclara que elle si, car elle était la descendante de la célèbre voyante Cassandre, qui tenait son don de Poséidon. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une vitrine miteuse et en ruine dans laquelle un mannequin leur fit signe de rentrer en dansant une gigue et perdant son bras qu'il ramassa et secoua bien haut. Ils passèrent donc au travers de la vitre qui se trouvait être une cascade et arrivèrent à St Mangouste. 

Après avoir demandé leur chemin à Marrie Curry ressuscitée (il faut bien une personne compétente dans cet hôpital !), ils purent enfin aller prendre des nouvelles d'Arthur Weasley qui les mit à la porte alors qu'ils lui demandaient ce qui lui était arrivé en détail (et voyant qu'ils ne s'intéressaient pas aux toilettes régurgitantes et aux stylos sauteurs).

Une fois que les enfants furent dehors, les adultes discutèrent de ce qui s'était passé et de Harry. Utilisant des pailles qu'ils firent passer sous la porte, Harry, Fred, Georges, Ginny et Ron écoutèrent la conversation. C'est là que Harry se sentit fier en apprenant que Dumbledore s'inquiétait pour lui. Mais, presque aussitôt, il déchanta, lorsque Maugrey prit la parole pour expliquer qu'il était un garçon dangereux dont Voldemort pouvait prendre possession quand il avait envie de jouer au poker avec eux (pour s'inviter à la partie), et il s'horrifia en comprenant que Voldemort pourrait lui faire perdre beaucoup de gallions et son prestige de joueur imbattable (élève du fantôme de Pat Poker, le tricheur le plus rapide de l'ouest). 


	23. L’association inexistante : « Weasley et...

Chapitre 23 : Noël dans la salle spéciale ou l'association inexistante : « Weasley et Potter, possessions en tout genre »

Harry était mortifié à l'idée que Voldemort puisse le posséder à son gr : comment pourrait-il le vaincre et, ainsi, prouver sa grande supériorité si son ennemi lisait ses pensées ? De plus, il risquait de voler dans son esprit les secrets de son succès et ses immenses connaissances en magie ! Il en venait presque à regretter de ne plus être un goa'uld ! Si c'était encore le cas, Voldemort aurait pu lire l'esprit du symbiote à la place du sien ! Et il aurait pu le berner…  

C'est alors que Harry prit la décision de retourner à Privet Drive, chez les Dursley. Au moins, le monde des sorciers le plaindrait, à le savoir enfermé là-bas ! Et ils parleraient de lui, lui enverrait des fleurs, des bonbons, des lettres et des cadeaux ! 

Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à sortir en cachette, la voix de Phineas Nigellus, un des portraits qui faisait constamment semblant de dormir dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le rappela pour lui dire qu'il devait lui transmettre un message de la part du directeur de Poudlard « Sois un bon petit, et reste où tu es ! ». Furieux, Harry se mit à hurler que Dumbledore ne lui expliquait jamais rien et qu'il le considérait toujours comme un gamin ! Sur ce, Harry se mit à bouder en s'asseyant dans son coin et suçant son pouce et se disant que, puisque personne ne l'aimait, il leur ferait la gueule à tous, et que ça serait bien fait pour eux ! 

Durant la période précédant Noël, il mit donc cette pratique en action, affermi dans sa détermination par les cris stridents et inhumains de son parrain qui prétendait chanter des cantiques de Noël. Puis, Hermione les rejoignit enfin et chercha désespérément Kreatcher. Comme elle ne parvint pas à le trouver, elle se mit donc en quête de Harry qu'elle retrouva dans le grenier, en train de maudire le monde qui était si injuste et cruel avec lui. Elle s'approcha précautionneusement de lui, espérant qu'il n'était pas contagieux, et lui assura qu'il pouvait revenir, que son parrain avait promis de prendre des cours à la Star Academy. Harry, satisfait que sa nouvelle torture auditive ait une chance de prendre fin dans quelques siècles, et que quelqu'un soit enfin venu le chercher décida de la suivre. 

Ils rejoignirent donc Ron et Ginny qui les attendaient. La jeune fille rousse semblait furieuse et lorsque Harry lui demanda ce qu'elle avait abruptement, pensant que lui seul avait le droit de ne pas aller bien, celle-ci lui répondit en hurlant qu'elle savait ce que ça faisait d'être possédé, parce qu'elle avait déjà été possédée par Voldemort et par un bisounours. Harry avoua alors, hautain, qu'il n'avait pas à s'en rappeler parce que ce n'était pas lui qui été concerné. Mais Ginny ne l'écouta pas et continua de décrire les symptômes (de l'amnésie jusqu'aux vapeurs mortelles et aux rires démoniaques qui s'échappent, faisant voler les meubles et trembler les murs). C'est alors que Harry fut obligé d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas été possédé. 

Enfin, le jour de Noël arriva et ils décidèrent d'aller rendre visite à Arthur Weasley. Là, ils apprirent que celui-ci avait décidé de se mettre à la chirurgie moldue avec des points de suture qui avait fini dans une boucherie pour fabriquer du boudin de sorcier. Alors qu'il expliquait tout ça, l'esprit de Furie s'empara de Molly qui se mit à tout casser. Fuyant le champ de bataille, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny décidèrent de se réfugier à la cafétéria de l'hôpital, mais ils se perdirent en route et ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Lockhart qui lançait des photos de lui dédicacées en gambadant joyeusement et chantant « Mon beau Lockhart, Roi des couloirs ». Soudain, alors qu'ils effectuaient un nouveau repli stratégique, une infirmière arriva et sortit un M16 avec lequel elle menaça les quatre enfants avant de les forcer à la suivre, pendant qu'elle tirait Lockhart par l'oreille pour le ramener dans sa chambre. 

Puis, alors que l'infirmière était partie, et qu'ils allaient à leur tour se glisser furtivement dehors, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny tombèrent sur Neville et sa grand-mère qui, reconnaissant les amis de son petit-fils, monta sur un piédestal et, alors que des fontaines de lumières jaillissaient derrière elle en un magnifique spectacle son et lumière, elle clama solennellement qu'elle était particulièrement heureuse que son fils et sa femme soient devenus fous parce que, au moins, il avait accompli une grande chose que personne dans sa famille n'avait fait avant. Puis elle continua en disant qu'elle attendait de Neville qu'il fasse le tour de la Terre sur une main en chantant l'hymne anglais et tirant la langue. A ce moment, elle fut interrompue par Alice Londubat, la mère de Neville qui vida sa poubelle par terre et rejoignit son mari derrière les rideaux. Aussitôt, Neville se précipita sur les déchets et en bourra ses poches avant de partir en tirant la langue à ses amis.

Hermione, Ron et Ginny déclarèrent alors qu'ils ne savaient pas que les parents de Neville était fous et Harry se mit à chantonner en sautant partout « Moi je le savais, nananananèreeeeee ! » Aussitôt, Hermione proposa de laisser Harry avec Lockhart, mais, malheureusement celui-ci les suivit lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'étage.


	24. Un nouveau millionnaire

Chapitre 24 : Occlumancie ou un nouveau millionnaire

Kreatcher fut finalement retrouvé au milieu d'une pile de morceaux de robes sales qu'il avait réussi à arracher lors du grand nettoyage de printemps. Enfin, les vacances se terminèrent et, le dernier jour, le professeur Rogue, lorsque la nuit fut tombée, vint au 12, Square Grimmauld, pour y apporter une grande nouvelle : il devait donner des cours supplémentaires d'occlumancie à Harry, sous ordre du tout puissant Dumbledore. Harry en eut le souffle coupé et il s'évanouit : comment Dumbledore pouvait-il lui faire un tel affront ? Tout Poudlard jaserait ! Le grand Harry Potter réduit à supporter des cours supplémentaires de Rogue ! Sirius, voyant le désarroi profond de Harry se jeta sur Rogue qui le menaça de le mordre et il finirent par se mettre en position de combat. Soudain, les Weasley arrivèrent et Arthur Weasley, remis de son agression, avec un saut et un rétablissement style Matrix, parvint à les séparer. 

Puis, le jour où tous les enfants devaient retourner à Poudlard arriva. Harry obtient de son parrain un petit paquet mystérieux dans un sac Leclerc avec pour recommandation de s'en servir s'il voulait lui parler, et de ne surtout pas en parler (son parrain l'ayant emprunté à la belle-mère de Blanche-Neige, une aïeule des Weasley), et, ensuite, les élèves empruntèrent le Magicobus, accompagnés de Tonks qui ordonna à Stan, l'aide du chauffeur du Magicobus de ne pas parler de Harry, mais de parler d'elle, et, après avoir été défenestrés une bonne dizaine de fois, il arrivèrent à l'entrée de Poudlard. 

Le lundi, les cours repris et Harry donna rendez-vous à Cho lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour la St Valentin, après qu'elle lui eut envoyé un message télépathique pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait (Harry pensant qu'elle voulait juste savoir quand est-ce qu'il démontrerait ses talents lors de la réunion du AD). Puis, le soir, eut lieu le premier cours d'occlumancie de Harry.

Lorsque Harry entra dans le cachot de Rogue, Rogue lui posa sous le nez une bassine grise et il y posa des souvenirs avec sa baguette graisseuse de l'avoir posée près de ses cheveux. Puis, il exigea de Harry qu'il l'appel « monsieur » et Harry se mit en colère : lui seul avait le droit d'être appelé « monsieur » ! C'était lui le héros de l'histoire (pauvre histoire !) ! Et voilà qu'un inférieur qui connaissait juste une toute petite chose sans importance que Harry ne connaissait pas lui manquait de respect ! Puis, le professeur expliqua que Dumbledore n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec Harry, qu'il était trop occupé à ranger sa collection de bouts de ficelle, et qu'il avait décrété après une vision révélatrice révélée par une dose massive d'eau de javel au petit-déjeuner, que Voldemort ne devait pas pénétrer les pensées de Harry. 

Enfin, la leçon commença et Rogue fouilla les souvenirs de Harry, dont celui dans lequel il se prenait pour un poisson rouge dans une flaque d'eau, et celui dans lequel il expliquait à son doigt qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il aille dans la prise, sinon l'autre doigt voudrait y aller aussi. Ensuite, après que Harry se soit mis à hurler qu'il en avait marre en menaçant Rogue avec une Croix et de l'eau bénite, la leçon prit fin, sur un ordre de Rogue qui donna à Harry comme devoir celui d'être naturel, c'est-à-dire un cerveau plein de vide sidéral.

Harry rentra dans la salle commune et partit se plaindre à Hermione, mais, voyant qu'elle ne prenait pas pitié de lui, vexé, il regagna le dortoir dans lequel il se mit à rire comme un malade en sautant au plafond et faisant apparaître des serpents en papier pour célébrer la joie de Voldemort qui venait de gagner au loto, ayant tous les numéros, dont le numéro complémentaire.


	25. La Folie des Grandeurs

Chapitre 25 : Le scarabée sous contrôle ou La folie des Grandeurs

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Hermione reçut la _Gazette du Sorcier_, elle poussa un cri : le journal relatait l'évasion de dix anciens Mangemorts, que le ministère soupçonnait d'avoir formé le Club des héritiers du Comte de Monte-Cristo autour de Sirius, s'appuyant sur le fait que Bellatrix Lestrange était parmi eux. Lorsque Harry lut l'article à son tour, il comprit que Voldemort avait payé les Détraqueurs avec ses gains de la veille, en leur disant d'aller se payer un petit séjour en Enfer pour se refaire une laideur avant d'entrer à son service, pour une âme par jour et un cachot de pourriture comme chambre dans un hôtel en ruine, près du château du Comte Dracula. 

Ensuite, ils lurent un article relatant la mort d'un Langue-de-Plomb à l'hôpital St Mangouste, étranglé par un filet du diable qu'il avait offensé en appelant plante à Chérubins. Ces deux nouvelles entraînèrent un étrange état chez Hermione : elle se leva et, marmonnant toute seule (bien qu'elle jura parler à Lancelot qui était devenu son ange gardien), elle envoya une lettre avec un éclat de rire démoniaque.

Puis, alors que Harry rentrait dans la tour de Gryffondor, il apprit de Hagrid, dont les blessures de son voyage avaient décidées de persister en appelant d'autres copines à venir elles aussi, était mis à l'épreuve pour avoir dit qu'il soutenait Dumbledore parce qu'il lui avait offert une pinte d'hydromel.

L'évasion des Mangemorts ne resta pas sans conséquences de la part de la Grande Inquisitrice : Umbridge, rendue furieuse par le ridicule subi par son cher Ministre de la Magie, publia un décret interdisant aux professeurs de discuter avec les élèves de ce qui pourrait contrarier le ministère.

Harry passa un mois de janvier merdique, profondément frustr : Hagrid refusait de l'admirer d'avantage pour conserver son poste, la Grande Inquisitrice survivait malgré les produits anti-nuisibles dont il badigeonnait la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Enfin, le mois de février arriva et, avec lui, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Cho emmena donc Harry dans un salon de thé décoré de dentelle et d'angelots dorés qui lançaient des confettis roses. Puis, Harry dit avec orgueil qu'il était très demandé, surtout par Hermione, et qu'il devait par conséquent la retrouver pour aller lui signer un autographe. Ce à quoi Cho répondit en se transformant en crocodile qu'elle voulait juste lui parler de Cédric, qui était un beau garçon qu'elle aimait énormément et qu'elle aurait bien aimé qu'il soit encore en vie avec elle. Hilare, le garçon rétorqua que ce n'était qu'un inférieur et que elle aussi, et qu'au moins Hermione savait l'admirer, lui. C'est alors que Cho sortit du salon de thé, suivie par Harry qui voulait la rattraper pour lui signer une photo de lui. 

Mais il ne parvint pas la retrouver et décida donc de rejoindre Hermione. C'est alors qu'il tomba sur Hagrid qui lui fit un discours sur l'honneur et la famille avant de partir. Puis, Hermione l'appela et il vit qu'elle était en compagnie de Luna, de Rita Skeeter et de Tintin. Harry les rejoignit et s'assit à leur table où Hermione lui dit de tout raconter ce qui lui était arrivé l'année dernière, en détail, jusqu'au nombre de cheveux de Queudver, avant d'expliquer que le _Quibbler_ publierait son interview afin qu'elle soit connu par l'Angleterre tout entière.


	26. Le réveil du fantôme de Gryffondor

Chapitre 26 : Vu et Imprévu ou le réveil du fantôme de Gryffondor

Le soir même, dans la Grande Salle, à l'heure du repas, Hermione expliqua à Harry qu'il avait mal agi avec cette pauvre Cho, ce à quoi Harry répliqua que Cho était une idiote, parce qu'elle n'avait pas dit franchement qu'elle était jalouse, et que, de le savoir, ça aurait flatté son ego. Puis, Ron et Ginny arrivèrent pour expliquer que l'entraînement de Quidditch avait été une catastrophe : les nouveaux batteurs s'échinaient à vouloir taper dans le souaffle, à la place des cognards que Ginny confondait avec des vifs d'or et Ron avait comprit que les anneaux faisaient partis du jeu, alors il s'amusait à passer dedans en se prenant pour un dauphin. Le samedi suivant le match eut lieu et Gryffondor remporta la victoire de dix points grâce au vif d'or qui s'était pris d'amour fou et volait près de Ginny qui, au bout de vingt minutes, l'aperçut enfin et lui permit de se poser dans sa main au lieu de le chasser à coup de tapette pour les mouches.

Le lundi matin, le _Quibbler_ publia l'article de Rita Skeeter sur Harry et des centaines de hiboux déposèrent des lettres pour Harry qui se les fit lire par Ron et Hermione et leur donna l'ordre de se débarrasser de celles qui ne lui faisaient pas de compliments et de faire circuler les autres afin que tous soient mis au courant de sa renommée. Mais Umbridge s'en rendit compte et, furieuse, publia une affiche :

« Il est interdit de lire le_ Quibbler_ qui fait mention d'évènements que notre très aimé ministre tente à tout pris d'étouffer, voulant conserver son petit confort personnel. »

Mais les élèves n'en tirent pas compte, ainsi que les professeurs qui, pour montrer leur grande admiration pour Harry donnèrent des points à Gryffondor parce que Harry se rendait à leurs cours (et lui bourraient les poches de sucreries et de points pour gagner un jeu de raquette multicolores aux _Trois Suisses_). 

Le mardi soir, Harry atteint le comble de la félicit : il rêva qu'il était Voldemort et qu'il donnait des ordres à tout le monde, qu'il était craint par tous, bien qu'il soit fort mécontent qu'on lui ait donné de fausses informations. Mais il pouvait se permettre d'ordonner que celui qui l'avait trompé soit puni. Le lendemain, l'idée qu'il était quelqu'un d'important et d'irremplaçable puisqu'il pouvait entrer dans l'esprit de Voldemort lui donna des ailes et lui permit d'ignorer Hermione qui le sermonnait. Le soir, il eut un nouveau cours d'Occlumancie durant lequel Rogue se fit un plaisir de lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'une infime particule de l'Univers et qu'il en avait marre de perdre son temps avec lui. Mais il se passa quelque chose : une ampoule grillée s'alluma dans le cerveau de Harry qui renvoya son sortilège à Rogue et lui permit de voir ses souvenirs : un gamin habillé en clown qui marchait sur les mains pour amuser ses parents qui se battaient, Rogue humilié par un balais qui lui courait après pour le balayer et le mettre à la poubelle… 

Rogue, furieux que Harry ait réussi à évoluer un peu dans cette matière, lui jeta à nouveau le sort et Harry franchit la porte du département des mystères, monté sur un aspirateur orange qui criait « faîtes place, Le Seigneur des Abrutis veut foncer derrière la porte interdite ! »

Harry fut réveillé par Rogue qui le secouait comme un prunier en tentant de lui arracher la tête, prétendant que c'était le plus sûr moyen pour qu'il cesse de rêver de cette porte qu'il avait raz-le bol de voir lors des cours d'occlumancie. Il fut interrompu par un hurlement qui se répercuta dans toute l'Europe et provoqua un ouragan sur les côtes américaines : Trelawney venait d'être renvoyée par Umbridge qui sautait partout, en répétant qu'elle était la meilleure, qu'elle avait tout les droits, que le monde était désormais à la botte de Fudge, avant de se mettre à chanter à tue-tête « Je n'attendais que vous » en l'honneur de Fudge, faisant exploser toutes les vitres de Poudlard. Mais Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, sur le point de mourir une seconde fois de par ce son surfantômien, lui lança un sortilège de silence. C'est à ce moment que Dumbledore fit son apparition, des projecteurs l'illuminant de par derrière, et une sono diffusant la musique de _Rencontre du Troisième Type_. Il assomma Trelawney qui faisait une crise d'hystérie, ordonnant qu'elle reste au château, et présenta Firenze qui était le nouveau professeur de Divination, tandis que Umbridge, folle de rage, se gonflait, quittant le sol et commençant à s'envoler. Malheureusement, un lustre l'accrocha et lui permit de ne pas se perdre dans la galaxie.


	27. Le phoenix boucher

Chapitre 27 : Le centaure et le cafard ou le phoenix boucher

Deux jours après le renvoi de Trelawney, les cinquième année de Gryffondor eurent leur premier cours de Divination avec Firenze. Pour l'occasion, Lavande et Parvati se maquillèrent et se mirent en valeur, ayant décidé de faire le concours de : qui séduira le magnifique centaure qui nous donne des cours en première ? Mais Firenze les ignora et fit gonfler les chevilles de Harry en lui serrant la main et montrant à tous que Harry Potter était un de ses amis. Puis, il leur expliqua qu'il avait été banni de son troupeau et que personne ne pouvait prédire l'avenir et que tous se trompaient, surtout les humains qui sont particulièrement étroits d'esprits et ne savent rien reconnaître, en particulier lorsque ça ne les arrange pas. 

A la fin du cours, il demanda à Harry de transmettre un message à Hagrid : « abandonne ton projet, Hagrid, ou tu vas t'écraser contre une tête aussi dure et têtue qu'un rocher ! »

Les mois qui suivirent, Harry se sentit particulièrement maussade : Hagrid refusait de lui dire ce qu'il cachait et sa fierté en était profondément blessée. Avril arriva et il se passa un drame épouvantable : il fut trahi ! Lors d'une réunion du AD durant laquelle ils travaillaient les patronus, Dobby apparut et expliqua, en se tapant la tête contre les murs et sur le sol que Umbridge arrivait. Lorsque l'information arriva au cerveau de Harry, il hurla à tous ceux qui étaient là de partir, avant de s'enfuir lui aussi. Mais, il se prit les pieds dans les plis du tapis, et Malefoy qui s'était planqué dans l'espoir de le voir trébucher se mit à hurler qu'il avait capturé un ennemi d'Umbridge. La Grande Inquisitrice accourut donc, avant d'ordonner que tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans le château, hormis les Serpentards, soient arrêtés, pour être soupçonnés d'avoir participé à un club qu'elle n'avait pas autorisé.

Puis, elle emmena Harry voir le directeur qui recevait de la visite : McGonagall, Fudge, Kingsley, Perçy, Dawlish, un auror, Calimero, qui avait été attrapé dans un couloir alors qu'il cherchait ce qu'il avait perdu, et la souris verte qui s'était pris d'amitié pour McGonagall. Puis, alors que Fudge mettait la lumière de la lampe dans les yeux de Harry, en lui hurlant d'avouer, Umbridge décréta qu'elle allait chercher une élève qui lui avait donné le tuyau pour coincer Harry : Marietta Edgecombe, l'amie de Cho. Mais, Marietta, défigurée par des pustules violets, fit tellement peur au ministre, que la Grande Inquisitrice lui ordonna de se cacher avant de raconter que Marietta était venue la voir en clamant qu'elle voulait aider le ministère et que, par conséquent, elle trahirait ses amis et dirait tout ce que Fudge voulait savoir. Puis, Umbridge expliqua que la corruption dans le service de la justice marchait très bien puisqu'une personne avait été lavée de ses crimes pour avoir rapporté à la Grande Inquisitrice que Harry voyait des amis à la tête de sanglier. Puis, ils interrogèrent Marietta qui, fut soudainement frappée par la foudre et perdit la mémoire. Mais Umbridge sembla doubler de volume et eut un ricanement sinistre qui fit vaciller les lumières. Elle sortit une feuille de parchemin et la brandit, triomphante, alors que Fudge s'évanouissait de bonheur en voyant le nom du groupe : « L'armée de Dumbledore ». Dumbledore avoua alors qu'il constituait une armée secrète pour lutter contre la racaille du ministère, et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser s'emparer de lui. C'est alors qu'il s'empara d'un bâton blanc d'où jaillit une grande lumière et des éclairs. Puis, une fois que le ministre et ses employés se furent évanouis de terreur face à la puissance de Dumbledore, mis à part Kingsley qui en profita pour faire un petit somme, Dumbledore se transforma en phoenix avant de partir en chantonnant « J'ai fait le Steak Haché, et je vais continuer ! »


	28. Quelques changements minimes à Poudlard

Chapitre 28 : Le pire souvenir de Rogue ou quelques changements minimes à Poudlard

Le lendemain, tous les élèves découvrirent que Dumbledore avait disparut et l'histoire de sa disparition se répandit si bien que les élèves de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle avaient érigé une statue à son honneur dans leurs salles communes. Mais partout étaient placardés des affiches nommant Umbridge directrice de Poudlard, bien que la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore refusât de la laisser entrer, au plus vif plaisir des professeurs et des élèves (mis à part les Serpentards). 

Cependant, durant la nuit, ce ne fut pas le seul changement : une brigade inquisitoriale fut nommée, avec pour mission d'enlever des points à qui elle voudrait et de torturer les élèves soupçonnés de ne pas être d'accord avec le Ministère. 

Dans la journée, Rusard vint chercher Harry pour le laisser à la Grande Inquisitrice, avant de partir après avoir léché le parterre à ses pieds et s'être incliné de telle manière que sa tête joue au ping-pong avec le sol. Umbridge entreprit alors de faire avouer à Harry où se cachait Dumbledore et son parrain. Mais Harry, pris d'une lueur de génie eut l'idée de ne pas boire la canette de coca bon marché qu'elle lui tendait. Puis, alors que Umbridge grommelait qu'il ne savait rien, il y eut une explosion due aux jumeaux Wesaley et des confettis, des pétards et des fusées se répandirent dans tout le château, tournant autour de la nouvelle directrice qui venait de rédiger un décret en les menaçant d'expulsion s'ils ne partaient pas. 

En fin de journée, Umbridge piqua une crise de nerf en se mit à faire du rodéo sur un pétard qui finit par exploser, l'expulsant sur la planète des Nox qui, malgré toute leur gentillesse et leur patience la renvoyèrent dans son bureau au bout de quelques secondes. Harry, en colère de voir que Umbridge était revenu renvoya Cho qui venait lui dire que Marietta était quelqu'un de bien et d'adorable et qu'elle faisait toujours bien, même quand elle trahissait, à coup de pied dans le derrière en lui hurlant que, à cause d'elle, Dumbledore ne pourrait plus être au courant de ses exploits, puis il se rendit dans le cachot de Rogue, quelques secondes avant que Malefoy ne vienne dire qu'un élève de Serpentard apprenait à faire de la plongée dans la cuvette des toilettes, en demandant à Rogue d'intervenir pour finir de l'empoisonner, pour que lui, Drago Malefoy, puisse récupérer le poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard. 

Profitant de l'absence de Rogue, Harry décida de voir les souvenirs qu'il avait déposé dans la pensine : Rogue avait quinze ans et il venait de perdre son caleçon au milieu du parc, alors que James et Sirius lui soulevait sa robe de sorcier, que Queudver rigolait, que Remus les ignorait et que Lily tapait du pied en faisant un caprice pour que Servilo, c'est-à-dire Rogue, soit laissé tranquille. Puis, après que la jeune fille eut dit à James que les orques étaient plus beaux que lui, le bras du professeur Rogue attrapa celui de Harry et le sortit de ses souvenirs, avant de lui hurler qu'il le transformerait en tas de boue s'il racontait ce qu'il venait de voir, et s'il remettait les pieds dans son bureau.

Harry, content d'avoir pu satisfaire sa curiosité et d'être débarrassé des cours d'occlumancie, rentra néanmoins dans la salle commune de Gryffondor de fort mauvaise humeur : il venait de voir que son père et son parrain avaient été très populaires avant lui, et il n'aimait pas ça, vu qu'il aurait préféré être le seul élève qui eut jamais eut de succès à Poudlard.  


	29. Un spectacle réussi

Chapitre 29 : Conseils d'orientation ou un spectacle réussi

Hermione s'était étonnée que Harry n'ait plus de cours d'occlumancie, mais il lui avait répondu que Rogue l'avait trouvé assez doué et qu'il parvenait maintenant à fermer son esprit. Puis, à la question sur son humeur maussade, il répondit que Cho l'avait envoyé baladé et qu'il était furieux parce qu'il devait passer des examens alors qu'il n'en avait absolument pas besoin, vu qu'il était très doué. 

Quelques jours plus tard, il discuta avec Ginny qui lui apporta un paquet qui avait été fouillé pour y déceler quelques explosifs ou poisons destinés à la Grande Inquisitrice, mais avait passé le contrôle avec succès, une fois les œufs en chocolat qu'il contenait aient été réduits en miettes, et lui dit qu'il devait parler à son parrain, et que tous devaient l'aider pour soulager le manque de leur idole préférée.

Le soir, Fred et Georges vinrent le trouver pour lui dire qu'ils étaient d'accord avec lui et qu'ils allaient lui dégager le passage afin qu'il puisse se servir du bureau de Umbridge, et que, par la même occasion, ils en profiteraient pour faire étalage de leurs produits afin de récupérer de l'argent, les élèves leur prenant beaucoup leurs produits.

Le lendemain, Hermione tenta par tout les moyens de dissuader Harry, le menaçant même de mettre une fourmis dans son lit pour le punir. Mais Harry avait décidé, donc, rien ne pourrait plus le faire changer d'avis ! Et surtout pas le risque de faire renvoyer ses amis ! C'étaient à ses amis de se sacrifier pour lui ! Donc, après la fin de la journée, le plan de Fred et Georges commença par une explosion, suivie d'une excursion de Harry dans le bureau de la nouvelle directrice. Après avoir mit la tête dans la cheminée et avoir pris de la poudre de cheminette, la tête vide de Harry se retrouva dans la cheminée du 12 Square Grimmauld. Là, il trouva Remus et son parrain. Aussitôt, il se mit à hurler que son père n'était pas bien parce qu'il était populaire et que seul lui avait le droit de l'être ! Et que, en plus, il lui avait piqué son idée d'humilier Rogue. Les deux hommes défendirent alors leur meilleur ami, disant qu'il était son père, et que donc c'était normal qu'il lui ressemble, et que, après James avait chang : sa tête avait dégonflé grâce à Lily qui lui avait percée avec une aiguille à coudre. C'est pour la remercier qu'il l'avait épousé, et aussi parce qu'elle était la seule fille qu'il jugeait digne de lui. 

Soudain, des bruits retentirent et Rusard entra dans le bureau sans voir Harry pour y prendre une feuille qu'il partit donner à Umbridge, suivi par Harry qui avait pour ambition de le pousser dans les escaliers pour lui faire payer son manquement envers lui : après tout, il l'avait tout de même ignor ! Mais ce qui se passait dans le hall lui fit oublier son projet. Fred et Georges se félicitaient mutuellement, applaudis par les élèves de Poudlard à qui ils donnaient l'adresse de leur magasin et lançant des prospectus à la volée, aidés par Peeves, l'esprit frappeur. Puis, après un salut au clairon de l'esprit frappeur, il appelèrent leur balais qui se libérèrent de leurs chaînes et du bureau de Umbridge, avant de monter dessus et de partir, accompagné par un spectacle pyrotechnique et les hurlements de Rusard à qui Umbridge avait fait poussé une queue de marsupilami afin qu'il tente de les rattraper.


	30. La mobilisation antiUmbridge

Chapitre 30 : Graup ou la mobilisation anti-Umbridge

Le départ de Fred et Georges laissa une trace dans l'histoire de Poudlard, et convainquit les professeurs d'aider Peeves et les élèves dans la tâches qu'ils s'étaient fixés : rendre Umbridge et Rusard complètement fou. C'est donc pour cette raison que Duccobu se retrouva dans le bureau de Rusard pour avoir pactisé avec le squelette qui avait renversé la barque de Rusard qui traversait le marais créé par Fred et Georges et qu'un Unas, envoyé par SG1 suite à une lettre anonyme, avait saccagé le bureau de la Grande Inquisitrice. De plus, les professeurs se réunissaient à tour de rôle avec Peeves pour mettre au point les prochaines attaques contre la nouvelle directrice. 

Puis, lors d'un cours d'enchantement, Harry monta sur sa chaise et clama : 

_ Oui, c'est moi qui ai donné l'argent à Fred et Georges pour leurs expériences ! C'est grâce à moi qu'ils ont pu accomplir tout ça ! 

A ces mots, tous les élèves de la classe se prosternèrent à ses pieds en jurant de lui offrir des sacrifices tous les soirs à l'heure où Fred et Georges mirent la pagaille. 

Le dernier week-end de mai, le dernier match de la saison de Quidditch eut lieu : Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. Il commença par un but de Serdaigle, Ron étant placé du mauvais côté de l'anneau. Soudain, alors que Harry commençait à s'agiter, ne souhaitant pas la défaite de sa maison, pensant que sinon la réputation de perdant lui retomberait dessus, Hagrid rampa jusqu'à lui pour tenter de passer inaperçu, et demanda à Harry et Hermione de le suivre. 

Ils s'enfoncèrent donc dans la forêt, et Hagrid leur expliqua que les centaures n'étaient pas aussi tolérants qu'ils voulaient le faire croire, parce qu'ils avaient essayé de tuer Firenze et qu'ils en voulaient à Hagrid de s'être interposé, au lieu d'avoir applaudit en partageant l'hydromel qu'il trimbalait dans sa poche, dans un thermos. 

Brusquement, Hagrid s'arrêta devant une tête de géant ressemblant à un monticule de terre couvert de mousse (ou bien à un Gargal) que le semi-géant leur présenta comme son frère, Graup, un petit géant d'une bonne dizaine de mètre, qui, d'après ce qu'il pouvaient voir, avait pour passion d'arracher les arbres pour s'en faire des cure-dent. Hagrid demanda alors aux deux enfants de prendre soin de lui, pendant qu'il ne sera plus là, disant que Umbridge le renverrai très bientôt, sous prétexte qu'il élevait des scorpions mutant dans des fleurs de son jardin. Puis, alors que Harry le lui promettait, pensant qu'il pourrait se vanter d'avoir su dresser un géant, Hagrid réveilla son frère qui dormait pour faire les présentations. Graup se réveilla alors de mauvaise humeur, pendant que Hagrid désignant Harry et Hermione, appelée Hermy pour plus de commodité, lui présentait ses nouveaux amis. Mais, pour se venger d'avoir été réveillé, le géant, tenta d'attraper Hermione. Mais Harry, n'écoutant que son ego fit une prise de Jujitsu au géant, le mettant par terre, sous l'œil admiratif de Hermione et de Hagrid qui décréta que la rencontre se passait très bien. 

Il rentrèrent donc au château, après être tombé nez à nez avec des centaures qui les avaient laissés passés, décrétant que des poulains n'étaient pas de taille contre eux et Harry, qui s'était senti profondément insulté dans son orgueil, se sentit soudain plus léger en voyant que Gryffondor avait, grâce à un miracle, remporté la coupe de Quidditch. 


	31. Le secret de Hagrid

Chapitre 31 : BUSE ou le secret de Hagrid

Le lendemain, Ron était encore euphorique d'avoir réussi à comprendre les règles du Quidditch, et d'avoir bloqué les tirs de ses adversaires. Harry, vexé qu'il soit euphorique alors que lui pensait au géant caché dans la forêt, décida de lui révéler que Lui et Hermione n'avait pas vu le match. Ce fut au tour de Ron d'être profondément outré que ses amis ne soient pas restés et il se mit à piquer une colère. Aussitôt, Hermione, voulant le calmer, lui raconta que c'était parce que Hagrid voulait leur présenter son frère. A cette nouvelle, Ron se calma, horrifié à l'idée qu'il devrait lui aussi aller apprendre l'anglais et le russe à un géant lors de cours particuliers le soir. 

Puis, juin arriva et avec lui les examens. Tous les élèves se comportaient bizarrement, mis à part Harry qui, lui, n'avait pas le trac, comptant sur sa célébrité pour le propulser au sommet, dont Malefoy qui distribuait des gallions à tous ceux qui croisaient en échange des réponses lors des examens, et qui clamait que son père avait de l'influence sur Griselda Marchebank, la présidente des inspecteurs, puisqu'il l'avait soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium. De plus, les élèves des années supérieurs vendaient toute sorte de gri-gri et potion, promettant que, grâce à tout ça, les examens se passaient haut la main, comme de la boue verdâtre à se badigeonner au bout du nez, des écailles d'Etres de l'Eau à fumer pour avoir l'esprit serein, dont Hermione s'emparait pour les confisquer, mais en s'en gardant tout de même un peu pour elle.

Enfin, les examens arrivèrent, et Harry ne commit que quelques erreurs, bien vite rattrapés par le coup d'éclat que les examinateurs admirèrent tout particulièrement : il fit apparaître un patronus Pikachu qui électrocuta Umbridge qui surveillait Harry, l'envoyant voler vers d'autres cieux. Elle fut ramenée le soir par la Team Rocket qui lui prêta leur ballon Miaouss. 

Les derniers jours se gâtèrent : il rata son examen de divination, prophétisant au professeur Marchebank qu'elle aurait du mourir il y a un mois, écrasé par un dragon neptunien bombardé sur terre par des marsiens. 

Le mercredi soir, il y eut l'épreuve pratique d'astronomie, interrompue par du remue-ménage chez Hagrid. En effet, Umbridge avait décidé de capturer Hagrid, ayant découvert qu'il s'agissait d'un pokémon très rare : le Dougrid qui évoluait en Démogrid, et tenta de le stupéfixer à l'aide de quatre sorciers. C'est alors que le professeur McGonagall, se prenant pour un oiseau, sauta du troisième étage d'où elle avait pu voir la scène, mais elle fut interceptée en plein vol par un sortilège sol-air, qui la percuta de plein fouet. Puis, un sorcier commis l'erreur d'insulter Crokdur et Hagrid évolua : des flammes sortirent de sa bouche, pendant qu'une troisième main lui poussait et qu'il faisait des bonds de plusieurs mètres de haut. C'est ainsi qu'il assomma tout le monde et que les élèves purent, après ce spectacle, terminer leur examen. 

Le lendemain, eut lieu leur dernière épreuve : l'histoire de la Magie. Mais Harry s'endormit et rêva que Voldemort avait découvert avant lui ce qui se trouvait au département des mystères et qu'il torturait son parrain, le faisant se rouler à ses pieds. 


	32. Un plan foireux

Chapitre 32 : Hors du feu ou un plan foireux

Harry fut sorti de la salle par le professeur Tofty qui surveillait l'examen et, après s'être débarrassé de son emprise en grognant qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne dans sa vie et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui, il courut à l'infirmerie pour voir le professeur McGonagall. Malheureusement, l'infirmière, Mrs Pomfresh lui apprit que le professeur avait été transférée à St Mangouste, sans grand espoir de la voir revenir. 

A ce moment, Harry se rappela de l'existence de Ron et Hermione et courut les attraper pour les emmener dans un couloir désert et leur raconter son cauchemar. Hermione commit alors le pire de tous les sacrilèges : elle osa dire à Harry qu'il se trompait, et que ce n'était qu'un rêve. De plus, elle ajouta que Harry passait son temps à jouer les héros, et qu'il devait s'arrêter, comme Dumbledore l'aurait voulut. 

Pendant que Harry se mettait à hurler, Ginny et Luna arrivèrent, attirées par ses braillements mais alors que Harry s'apprêtait à les renvoyer à coup de sortilèges, Hermione leur dit qu'elle pourrait leur être utiles, ce qui calma Harry qui aimait avoir le plus de gens possibles sous ses ordres. Hermione, une fois que Harry se fut calmé, exposa donc son plan : s'infiltrer dans le bureau de Umbridge pour voir si le parrain de Harry était resté caché ou non, et ainsi prouver qui avait raison. 

Or, tout se passa mal, et la Grande Inquisitrice, aidée de sa Brigade inquisitoriale capturèrent le petit groupe, ainsi que Neville qui passait par là et avait osé être le témoin de la scène. Triomphante, la nouvelle directrice se mit en tête d'interroger Harry et convoqua Rogue pour qu'il lui fournisse du véritasérum. Comme celui-ci refusait en lui rétorquant qu'elle ne lui avait pas payé le dernier flacon, elle le renvoya en le menaçant d'un décret qui interdirait aux professeurs et aux élèves de Poudlard de réclamer les dettes que leur devait la Grand Inquisitrice, et, avant qu'il ne sorte, Harry lui cria que Patmol était prisonnier d'un serpent et qu'il devait l'aider à se sortir de là où l'arme avait été cachée. Mais Rogue ignora sa requête. Cependant, Umbridge, à la mention d'une arme, fut très intéressée et menaça Harry de le torturer avec un plume jusqu'à ce qu'il parle, avant de se mettre à chanter l'air des bijoux de Faust, en prenant son outil de torture. 

Brusquement, Hermione, ne pouvant plus supporter le saccage de la chanson se mit à débiter qu'ils voulaient contacter Dumbledore et que l'arme se trouvait dans la forêt, et que seul une personne du ministère pouvait y accéder, et qu'elle voulait bien y conduire la nouvelle directrice, accompagnée de Harry, puisque lui seul avait la deuxième partie du plan que Dumbledore leur avait confié en le mettant à l'intérieur d'un gâteau au citron. La Grande Inquisitrice, flattée en croyant que la jeune fille faisait tout ça pour saluer son exploit au chant, lui ordonna de l'emmener, en menaçant que si elle ne revenait pas d'ici le lendemain matin, sa Brigade aurait pour mission d'éliminer les otages.


	33. Le retour d'un elfe de Lothlorien

Chapitre 33 : Lutte et fugue ou le retour d'un elfe de Lothlorien

Harry suivait Hermione, ne sachant pas du tout où elle voulait aller et quel était son plan. La jeune fille s'approcha de la Forêt Interdite et Umbridge, en y pénétrant, décréta que s'il lui arrivait le moindre mal, son cher petit Cornélius viendrait la venger. Mais aucun des deux enfants n'y firent attention, et ils s'enfoncèrent encore plus dans sous le couvert des arbres, jusque dans une clairière dans laquelle se trouvait un troupeau de centaures. La Grande Inquisitrice, qui avait une sainte horreur des hybrides, se mit alors à hurler qu'ils entravaient une mission de la plus haute importance et que, sous ordre du ministère, ils devaient leur céder le passage, à eux, les humains, l'espèce la plus évoluée qui soit. 

A ces mots, les centaures se précipitèrent vers elle, furieux, et lui arrachèrent sa baguette avant de la piétiner et de l'emporter pour lui donner le châtiment qu'elle méritait pour avoir traiter la race des centaures comme des êtres inférieurs, tout le monde sachant que c'étaient eux les plus intelligents. Puis, alors que la nouvelle directrice vociférait, le fantôme de Haldir apparut pour leur dire de faire moins de bruit, qu'ils dérangeaient les Ents qui discutaient en Assemblée depuis un siècle, un peu plus loin. Aussitôt, les centaures cessèrent de hurler mais comme Umbridge refusait de se taire, braillant qu'elle n'avait pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un non humain, un huorn s'éveilla et l'assomma pour permettre aux centaures de l'emmener. 

Une fois que Harry et Hermione furent débarrassés de Umbridge, que Haldir eut regagné Valinor, et que le huorn se fut rendormi, les centaures se tournèrent vers les deux enfants et s'engagea alors un débat qui devait décider de leur sort, Hermione semblant avoir décidé qu'elle ferait tout pour les enfoncer. Brusquement, alors que tout semblait fini pour eux, Graup déboucha dans la clairière en appelant son frère et exigeant de le voir en piquant une colère. Les centaures, de mauvaise humeur, décidèrent alors de passer leurs nerfs sur le géant et le poursuivirent dans toute la forêt, oubliant d'un coup Harry et Hermione.

Puis, Harry se mit à hurler contre Hermione parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas laissé parler devant les centaures alors que lui, le grand Harry Potter, aurait pu tout arranger grâce à ses extraordinaires dons de négociation. Et maintenant, à cause d'elle, Voldemort avait sûrement obtenu ce qu'il voulait avant lui et qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter et qu'il préférait encore se jeter du haut de Big Ben. C'est alors qu'apparurent Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neville qui avaient réussi à se débarrasser de la Brigade Inquisitoriale grâce à la carte de la disparition qui s'était trompé de livre et se croyait dans son manga. 

Soudain, Luna parut sortir de la rêverie dans laquelle elle était constamment plongée pour leur dire que pour aller au ministère elle pouvait toujours appeler son oncle Mickaël qui pouvait, grâce à K2000 les conduire tous au Ministère. Puis, il y eut encore un grand débat, Harry tentant de trouver tous les arguments possibles pour empêcher le reste du groupe de venir avec lui, ne voulant pas qu'ils lui gâchent sa célébrité, mais il du s'avouer vaincu lorsque Hermione le menaça de révéler au monde entier qu'il portait des chaussettes trouées et qu'il collectionnait les bouchon percés.


	34. Noël en Juillet

Chapitre 34 : Le département des mystères ou Noël en Juillet

Luna prévint donc son oncle qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard dans une voiture noire parlante. Tous montèrent à l'intérieur et Harry fit un caprice pour monter à l'avant. Ses amis, en ayant assez de l'entendre brailler, cédèrent. Puis, une fois que tous se furent installés, montant les uns sur les autres en un empilement informe de masse humaine, ils se redirent à une vitesse de 400km à Londres, au Ministère de la Magie. 

Une fois arrivés, tous descendirent et Ron, malade, sauta dans une benne à ordure proche pour aller y vomir, et il en ressortit une demi-heure plus tard avec des épluchures sur la tête. Puis, Harry donna leurs noms et l'objet de leur visite à une cabine téléphonique qui se transforma en six badges avec marqué dessus le nom de chacun suivit de la mention « sauveteur du monde ».

Enfin, ils entrèrent dans le ministère et rencontrèrent un Minotaure apprivoisé qui leur proposa de les guider dans le labyrinthe. Ils le suivirent donc mais Harry, qui n'avait pas encore appris à lasser correctement ses chaussures, se prit les pieds dans ses lacets défaits et c'est ainsi qu'ils perdirent le Minotaure qui, voyant qu'il s'était retrouvé tout seul, s'était transformé en fontaine moussue en forme de Minotaure à force de pleurer. 

Au bout de quelques heures et quelques mauvais chemins, ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir recherché, bordé de sapins de Noël que le ministère avait oublié d'enlever. Soudain, alors qu'ils avançaient, se demandant à quel sapin tourner, ils virent une pancarte de bois qui fléchait un chemin. Harry s'approcha et y lut : « Par là, Harry ! » Soulagé de voir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, il fit signe à ses amis de le suivre. 

Puis, ils finirent par entrer dans une pièce où étaient entreposé des boules de Noël et Ron remarqua qu'il y en avait une au nom de Harry et de Voldemort. Heureux à l'idée que toutes ces boules pouvaient le célébrer comme le Messie né en juillet, il se précipita sur les autres mais vit qu'aucune ne portait plus son nom. Vexé, il se mit à bouder et Hermione remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune trace du parrain de Harry. Furieux, Harry prit la boule, en l'agitant dans tous les sens pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de la neige dedans, afin de dire qu'ils n'étaient pas venus pour rien, puisqu'ils avaient trouvé une jolie boule à neige. Mais la voix de Malefoy retentit en le sommant de lui remettre la boule, pour payer les magnifiques rêves que Voldemort lui avait fait faire sur mesure.


	35. Le tigre est en toi

Chapitre 35 : Au-delà du voile ou le tigre est en toi

Alors que Harry tirait la langue à Malefoy en guise de réponse, 11 autres Mangemorts surgirent, montés sur des skates pour aller plus vite. Bellatrix, en arrivant ordonna alors :

_ Donne-moi la boule à neige ! Mon Maître la veut, alors donne-la moi ! 

_ Nan, elle est à moi ! C'est mon précieux ! Et Voldi l'aura pas ! En plus, il a pas le sang plus pur que moi, alors je lui donnerai pas ! Et on va tous vous ratatiner ! répondit Harry en gardant jalousement son précieux sous sa veste. 

Soudain, c'est Neville qui se prit les pieds dans ses lacets et tomba sur le skate d'un Mangemort. La planche à roulette fonça à toute allure sur l'étagère d'en face et la fit tomber sur les Mangemorts. C'est alors qu'un Shtroumph envoyé par Dumbledore pour garder la prophétie conseilla aux enfants de filer au lieu d'essayer de relever l'étagère pour secourir leurs ennemis qui voulaient leurs peaux. Comprenant que c'était pour leur bien, ils se sauvèrent en courant, après que Hermione ait soigneusement refait les lacets de Neville et ils se perdirent de vue. 

Les Mangemorts parvinrent à se relever et décidèrent de jouer à cache-cache et à chat avec les enfants qui avaient déjà trouvé des cachettes. 

Mais, Hermione, Harry et Neville furent retrouvés, et Hermione se retrouva assommée par le lustre qui lui tomba sur la tête à cause d'un séisme. Puis, alors qu'ils allaient se faire capturer, Hathor la Vache apparut et, à l'aide de son pistolet à lait et d'un maîtrise parfaite du combat Matrix, elle parvint à vaincre les six Mangemorts qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, avant de repartir manger des barres de céréales Frosties pour se redonner des forces. En sortant, ils retrouvèrent Ginny, Ron et Luna et tous virent que Ron avait trouvé un joint et l'avait fumé. Furieux, Harry laissa tout le monde se faire assommer ou capturer et, une fois qu'il eut réalisé qu'il se retrouvait tout seul face à 10 Mangemorts, il se précipita dans une salle ou il avait vu une arche et un voile et grimpa sur l'arche en s'exclamant : 

_ Je suis perch ! Vous pouvez pas m'avoir ! 

Brusquement, arrivèrent les renforts : le parrain de Harry, « Remus », Tonks, Maugrey et Kingsley qui portait la bannière de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Le combat s'engagea durant lequel Tonks tomba à terre, touchée par un sortilège, et une foule d'admirateurs venus de nulle part et de derrière le voile se précipitèrent au sol pour amortir sa chute. 

Aussitôt, Duncan MacLeod se précipita, une aiguille enfoncée dans le bras, et son sang dégoulinant le long d'un tube en caoutchouc, en hurlant de le lasser passer, qu'il état son parrain en que, du coup, son sang état compatible. Puis, alors qu'il tentait de lui enfoncer le tube sans aiguille, Connor MacLeod arriva et l'assomma à l'aide d'une enclume et le tira derrière lui, en expliquant que depuis que Duncan avait vu _Urgences_ il se prenait pour le docteur Ross. 

Harry, en colère de voir que sa rivale survivrait, lui lança la boule dessus, mais, un coup de vent la dévia et elle alla se fracasse par terre un peu plus loin. Dégoûté, il se tourna vers son parrain pour chercher du réconfort alors que celui-ci disait à sa cousine Bellatrix :

_ Tu m'auras pas ! Nananananèreeeeee !

Sur ce, il fit un bond pour éviter une mouche et atterrit derrière un voile à grosses fleurs multicolores. Remus monta alors sur un piédestal et annonça en regardant la mouche voler :

_ C'est pas grave ! Il est juste mort !  


	36. Cartons jaune et rouge

Chapitre 36 : Le seul qu'il ait jamais craint ou cartons jaune et rouge

Bellatrix, voyant que le combat était perdu pour eux, s'enfuit et fut poursuivie par Harry, furieux qu'elle ait tué un de ses plus grands admirateurs. Soudain, alors qu'ils débouchaient dans le hall d'entrée, et que Bellatrix lui réclamait encore une fois la boule, Harry se mit à rire en sautant partout et clamant qu'il avait balancé la boule et qu'elle s'était cassée. Puis, il ajouta en faisant une pirouette que Voldemort le savait et qu'il était furieux et qu'il en était bien content.

C'est alors que Voldemort apparut, grâce à son cousin Anubis qui avait bien voulu le transporter au Ministère de la Magie. De mauvaise humeur, le Mage noir tenta de tuer Harry à l'aide d'ampiflore, mais Dumbledore apparut et fit un saut de plusieurs mètres pour venir se placer face à son ennemi avant de dégainer une pokeball et de capturer le Pokémon grâce aux ondes télépathiques de Toguépi qui était caché dans sa poche. 

De plus en plus furieux, Voldemort envoya des éclairs d'énergie en direction de Dumbledore qui les stoppa et les renvoya s'écraser sur une statue qui tomba sur Bellatrix qui parvint malgré tout à s'en sortir grâce à une transfusion que Duncan MacLeod lui avait stupidement accordé. Voldemort remarqua alors :

_ Je crains que notre seule connaissance de la Force ne suffise pas à nous départager. 

Tous deux sortirent alors leurs sabres lasers et le duel commença, sous les commentaires de Thierry Roland et Jean-Michel Larquet. 

_ Holala ! Le sabre rouge du Seigneur des Ténèbres est passé bien près du professeur Dumbledore ! 

_ Tout à fait, Thierry, tout à fait. Mais regardez ce spectaculaire rétablissement ! Je n'arrive même plus à distinguer les mouvements du Maître Jedi, je ne vois qu'une lumière bleue !

_ Mais… FAUTE ! Le Seigneur Sith a été poussé dans le bassin et là on devrait obtenir… OUI ! Penalty ! Et… Je vois que Mr l'arbitre a sorti un carton jaune ! 

_ Mais regardez, Thierry ! On dirait qu'il ne sait pas nager ! Je ne parviens plus à l'apercevoir… Ou il a disparu, ou bien il s'est noy !

Soudain, Voldemort apparut à l'autre extrémité de la trappe qu'il avait employé pour se sauver et assomma le souffleur d'Harry qui demandait la suite de son texte. Voldemort, prit d'une idée subite lui souffla qu'il devait dire à Dumbledore de le tuer. Aussitôt, Harry alluma un grand panneau à néons fluos le désignant d'une flèche et il se mit à sauter en faisant de grands gestes à l'intention de Dumbledore et hurlant « Tues-moi Dumbledore ! Je parie que t'es pas cap' de me tuer ! Nananananèèreeeeu ! » L'arbitre, s'apercevant que le Mage noir était sorti du terrain siffla une faute et donna un carton rouge à Voldemort qui dû repartir sur son aspirateur volant, vaincu. Harry, furieux de ne pas avoir pu prouver que lui aussi pouvait se servir d'un sabre laser et d'avoir vu que Dumbledore refusait d'obéir à son ordre de mettre fin à notre torture en le tuant s'évanouit de rage.

Brusquement, Fudge arriva avec la cavalerie et fit une crise d'hystérie en hurlant « Il est de retour ! Je vais être ridiculisé parce que Dumbledore avait raison ! Il est de retour et je vais perdre mon poste ! » et s'arrachant les rares cheveux qui sortaient de la pastèque qu'il avait mis sur la tête en guise de chapeau melon. Dumbledore, ne s'entendant plus parler à Harry l'assomma et renvoya son élève à Poudlard.


	37. Le mystère du Steak Haché résolu

Chapitre 37 : La Prophétie Perdue ou le Mystère du Steak Haché résolu

Harry atterrit durement contre le mur qui se trouvait bêtement sur la piste d'atterrissage du Portoloin. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Brusquement, alors qu'il allait annoncer d'une voix tonitruante aux portrait qu'il était là, il sentit quelque chose remuer au fond de lui : de la culpabilité. Harry, qui n'avait jamais jugé nécessaire de ressentir une telle chose s'évanouit. Ce fut Dumbledore qui le réveilla, après avoir emprunté la poudre de Cheminette et avoir posé Fumseck dans un lit de cendres. 

C'est alors que Dumbledore le fixa et lui dit d'une voix calme, comme s'il s'ennuyait, que tout le monde s'en tirerait, que la plus touchée était cette pauvre Tonks qui se retrouverait à St Mangouste pour suivre une cure d'intelligence, un trou noir s'étant développé à l'intérieur de sa tête déjà vide. Puis, il ajouta que c'était bien de souffrir, et qu'il était content que Harry ressente de la souffrance et de la culpabilité. A ces mots, Harry devint furieux : comment Dumbledore osait-il lire dans son esprit ? De rage, il prit une batte de base-ball qui traînait par là et se mit à détruire tous les objets, avant de prendre une hache pour en finir avec le reste des meubles. Puis, alors qu'il s'arrêtait, essoufflé, Dumbledore lui donna un Orangina rouge à l'orange sanguine et Phineas Nigellus demanda d'une petite voix :

_ Mais pourquoi est-il si méchant ?

Le directeur légitime parce qu'il était né dans le bureau, répondit que c'était parce que son parrain avait décidé d'aller s'amuser sans lui dans les Cavernes de Mandos. Aussitôt, le portrait partit pour le 12, Square Grimmauld afin d'aller bavarder avec le portrait hurleur de l'entrée.

Au bout de quelques heures, une fois que Harry tomba par terre d'épuisement pour avoir tenté d'abattre la porte blindée à coup de petite cuillère, Dumbledore expliqua qu'il avait envoyé Harry chez la tante Pétunia parce qu'elle était en réalité un agent secret pour le compte de l'Intelligence Service et que, par conséquent, elle pouvait protéger Harry (notamment avec le bazooka qu'elle cache sous son tablier). Soudain, Harry comprit que c'était Dumbledore qui s'était déguisé en colis rouge pour venir hurler qu'il fallait se souvenir du Steak Haché. En réponse à la question de Harry qui voulait enfin savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, Dumbledore lui raconta une histoire qui se passa il y a bien longtemps : Au tout début de la formation de l'Ordre du Phoenix, le premier à être tué fut transformé en steak haché et, quelques années plus tard, par des circonstances qui demeurent encore mystérieuses, le steak haché se retrouva à l'étalage d'un boucherie moldue et fut achetée par Pétunia Dursley et mangé par Dudley qui, à l'âge de quelques jours, réussit tout de même à s'en emparer. Mais l'esprit du Premier Tué était dans le steak haché, et, si jamais Harry devait être en danger, il se réveillerait pour le protéger et prendrait possession de Dudley qui se transformerait alors un bœuf rouge pour reprendre la lutte contre la plus terrible Vache à Lait de tous les temps : Voldemort. Puis, le directeur continua son récit par une prophétie brumeuse, sortie d'un livre poussiéreux, écrit par Merlin, venant de l'île d'Avalon avant qu'elle ne soit engloutie, qui avait été récupéré par un chevalier de la Table Ronde, et, après s'être longtemps perdue, avait terminé dans les mains de Sybille Trelawney dont l'inconscient se souvenait de temps à autre de ce qu'elle avait lu (d'où les crises de voyance qu'elle pouvait faire en de très rares moments). Donc, Dumbledore avait récupéré le livre, prouvant avec nombre de papier et son arbre généalogique qu'il était le descendant de Merlin et donc qu'il lui revenait de droit, et, le ressortant d'un tiroir plein de toiles d'araignées, il le posa sous le nez de Harry en retirant son marque-ta-page (une carte du fan club officiel de Harry Potter) qui y lut la fameuse prophétie : « _A la fin du mois de juillet, y'aura un type qui naîtra de deux personnes qui se moqueront bien de Voldemort et lui auront tiré trois fois la langue, avec pour mission d'anéantir Voldemort justement. Mais Voldemort ne se laissera pas faire, et il mettra les pieds dans le plat en donnant au bambin pas très doué une grande puissance et un minimum d'intelligence. Conclusion de l'affaire : le gamin devra être l'assassin de Voldemort, ou l'assassiné. Chouette destin, non ?_ »

Après que Harry eut lut tout ça, Dumbledore se mit à pleurer parce qu'il venait de voir dans une vitre qu'il était vieux et Harry le laissa.


	38. Vive la fin du volume cinq

Chapitre 38 : La deuxième guerre commence ou vive la fin du volume cinq

Le lendemain, un article parut dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ dans lequel il été écrit :

« _Cornélius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie, nous a menti durant plus de un an ! Nous on n'y est pour rien si on a donné de fausses informations, et c'est pour la même raison que nous n'avons pas d'excuses à présenter à Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter. Pour lutter, vous pouvez toujours prendre les brochures inutiles du ministère, mais, de toutes façons, si vous êtes les prochains sur la liste de Voldemort, vous y passerez._ » Puis, suivaient l'article de l'interview de Harry parut dans le _Quibbler _ainsi qu'une de Voldemort dans laquelle il expliquait qu'il avait eu une enfance malheureuse, sa mère étant morte tellement elle était heureuse d'avoir donné naissance à un aussi puissant bébé que lui, et son père ayant disparut, écrasé par un moldu qui conduisait une soucoupe volante. 

Harry était allé voir Ron et Hermione à l'infirmerie, toujours à cause de ce sentiment de culpabilité qui se vengeait parce qu'il n'avait pas été écouté plus tôt. Puis, alors qu'il voyait que tous ceux qui étaient là n'allaient pas lui faire d'éloges, il décida d'aller voir Hagrid qui était rentré.

Mais, Hagrid ne le complimenta pas. Il se contenta de lui dire que son frère allait bien et s'était assagi et qu'il était tombé amoureux de la montagne à laquelle Merlin avait confié la garde d'Excalibur lorsqu'il l'avait planté dans la pierre. Puis il lui dit que Sirius avait envie de mourir bravement, et qu'il avait fait ce qu'il voulait et qu'il devait en être fier. 

Dépité et en colère contre le monde entier, Harry quitta Hagrid et se rendit au bord du lac pour chercher le réconfort du calamar géant. Lui, Harry Potter, était un homme à part, bien supérieur à tous, et aujourd'hui, il le réalisait plus encore ! Après tout, c'est lui qui sauvera la vie de tous ces misérables humains de bas étage ! Une fois qu'il eut fini de ruminer ses pensées, les rêves de gloire et de reconnaissance défilant devant ses yeux, il rentra au château.

Ron et Hermione sortirent enfin de l'infirmerie, ne tenant absolument pas à rater le dernier repas, l'occasion pour eux de se bâfrer, de même que Umbridge qui, elle n'attendit pas la fin de l'année, notamment parce qu'elle fut poursuivie par Peeves qui la chassait à coup de fouet de Balrog et Rusard qui lui courait après pour lui demander sa main. 

Lorsque le festin arriva, Harry trouva une nouvelle occasion de se démarquer : il décida de ne pas s'y présenter, et trouva plus intéressant d'aider les Gost Busters à faire une partie de chasse aux fantômes. C'est là qu'il tomba sur Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête qui lui expliqua que son parrain ne reviendrait pas sous forme de fantôme, parce qu'il n'avait pas de plume d'autruche sur lui lorsqu'il est mort. Furieux, Harry décida alors de haïr les autruches jusqu'à sa mort. Puis, alors qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs, s'étant perdu alors qu'il cherchait la Salle Commune, il tomba sur Luna qui placardait une affiche demandant à ce qu'on lui ramène son chapeau qui lui venait du Chapelier Fou et dédicacé par Arsène Lupin. Celle-ci lui expliqua alors que ce n'était pas grave si quelqu'un était mort, puisqu'on le retrouverait plus tard et que, elle, elle avait perdu sa mère et que ça ne lui faisait pas grand-chose. 

Le lendemain, le Poudlard Express ramena les élèves à Londres, sans incidents notables : Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle furent transformés en limaces velues pour avoir osé dire que Harry était un idiot devant un compartiment des membres de l'AD, et Ginny leur apprit que Cho sortait avec son ex, et avait décidé de devenir danseuse de cabaret professionnel, avec supplément pour les personnalités. 

Enfin, Harry descendit et se rendit dans le côté moldu de la gare et vit avec bonheur qu'un comité d'accueil avait été organisé, avec Maugrey, Tonks, qui paraissait être là par hasard ou par force, préférant assister aux réunions de son propre fan club, Remus, et tous les Weasley au complet qui tenaient une grosse pancarte avec marqué dessus « Harry, notre Héros, nous sommes venus te célébrer ! » Puis, le comité décida d'aller voir l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia (sans oublier Dudley qui perdit en quelques secondes une centaines de kilos pour pouvoir se cacher derrière ses parents), et Maugrey, après avoir fait quelques passes d'escrimes avec l'oncle Vernon qu'il désarma facilement, le menaça d'accrocher sa tête au bout d'un javelot si jamais il maltraitait son cher petit merveilleux Harry Potter. C'est donc sur ses paroles et la promesse du fan club de Harry à Harry de continuer de l'admirer, et sur la révélation de Maugrey qui était en réalité la « bonne fée » de Harry en tutu bleu (bien qu'il soit un homme) qui s'était penché sur son berceau pour lui donner le don de survivre au grand désespoir des lecteurs choqués par sa vanité, que Harry quitta la gare pour rentrer au 4 Privet Drive.


End file.
